The Art of Deception
by darkangel9314
Summary: AU- story, All human- Elena is a 17 year old high school student who dreams of getting out of Mystic Falls the only way she knows how, through her art, but when her art teacher quits unexpectedly can her new art teacher Damon Salvatore be the key to her escape or one of her greatest mistakes. Warning rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Water filled Elena's lungs as she tried to take a deep breath. She didn't know how she had gotten here. One moment she was laughing and joking around with both her parents and the next thing she knew their minivan was submersed in water with Elena trying to fight for her life. She tried to break the windows with no such luck as she could fill the life slipping from her soul. That's when she woke up with a cough gasping for air.

She was back in her room at her Aunt Jenna's house safe in the bed that she had now gotten used to calling her own. This was not the morning she wanted to have while starting her winter semester at Mystic Falls High School, but unfortunately for Elena, her subconscious mind had decided to be a bitch today. Elena glanced at the clock and groaned it was 6:45 in the morning and unfortunately she had to get up and get ready for her day. She had to make a good impression like always. Even though all Elena longed to do was go back to her canvas and start painting like she usually did when she was upset, but school had been more important at the moment. Elena looked at her clothing option and settled on a new outfit that she had got from her Aunt Jenna for Christmas. Despite being a new guardian for two teenagers Aunt Jenna still had an eye for style. Now granted Urban Outfitters hadn't been Elena's first choice as a clothing store, but she really couldn't complain. At least she had a roof over her head and a place to sleep at night thanks to her Aunt Jenna sacrificing her own life to take in Elena and her brother after their parents had died. What Aunt Jenna wasn't aware of though was how much Elena wished it would have been her who died. Elena knew it was a horrible thing to wish upon herself, but her dying would have been better than Jeremy losing both of his parents. She couldn't think about that though it was the semester for a fresh new start and Elena was determined to put the past behind her. Today was the day her life truly begun.

After a quick shower and changing into her new outfit, Elena rushed downstairs to pour herself a pot of coffee just in time to hear her aunt Jenna arguing with someone on the phone.

"I know you're busy Ms. Finch, but Elena needs you to teach her. Not one of your students who just barely got into your program. Yes I know you're an old and busy women but Elena needs some stability in her life changing art teachers after you've been with her for three years just wouldn't be a good idea. Alright fine you win we'll give him a shot, but if he isn't as good as you say he is then we'll be going with a different private art teacher from another university. Alright have a nice day Ms. Finch."

Jenna sighed throwing the phone down in frustration. What was going on?

"What happened with Ms. Finch?"

Ms. Finch had been Elena's private art teacher who had helped Elena with her art work when she needed someone there for her. Ms. Finch had especially been a huge part of her life after her parents had died. Nothing like a constructive outlet when both your parents were dead. Aunt Jenna smiled which she only did when she was trying to avoid a tough subject

"Did I tell you how gorgeous that Red sweater looks on you?"

"Aunt Jenna. Please don't beat around the bush. I want to know what's really going on."

Jenna let out a sigh and continued

"Ms. Finch quit. She claims that she's getting too old and taking on private students is becoming too much for her."

"So, what does this mean for my art lessons?"

Elena didn't mean to sound ungrateful but these art lessons were the only thing that had been a constant in Elena's life and she really didn't want that to change

"Well fortunately for us Ms. Finch had an idea."

"Which was?

"She's sending in one of her art students to take over her position."

Elena groaned. "Aunt Jenna most of her students are twenty five and under."

"Come on Elena he must be good if Ms. Finch recommended him."

"It's a guy! How old is he?"

"Now Elena don't freak out. He comes highly recommended and he even teaches a few of Ms. Finch's classes when she's out sick."

"How old Aunt Jenna?"

"Alright, Alright. Don't freak out but he's twenty five"

"Twenty five. Ugh. Why does he have to be so young?"

"Elena you know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Just give him a chance I'm sure you'll love him."

Before Elena could protest a car horn honked from outside. Signaling the arrival of her best friend, Bonnie Bennett.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but he better be good."

"That's my girl"

"I have to go Bonnie is waiting outside for me."

Aunt Jenna smiled and kissed Elena's forehead.

"Have a good day at school Elena."

Elena smiled even though it was nothing but forced. Judging on how her morning was going today was going to be anything but good


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena checked her straight brown hair in the mirror inspecting her image. Today she would not be that sad girl whose parents had died in a car crash. Today she would be the new and improved Elena Gilbert. After making sure everything was in place, Elena stepped out into the cold winter's day where her best friend Bonnie Bennett was waiting.

Normally Elena wouldn't have been shocked to see Bonnie but today she had brought a surprise with her. Or rather a person Elena thought would never communicate to her again. It was none other than her old best friend Caroline Forbes. It wasn't that they had a huge blowout that wasn't the case at all. It was just that Caroline wasn't the person you went to if you wanted sensitivity. Caroline was brutally honest and more than a little self-centered. When Elena's parents had died, she had kept her distance but Elena still considered Caroline as her friend. No matter how much her absents had hurt. Today, however, was not the day to dwell on the past. Today was the day that Elena needed her friends the most. It was the last semester of high school for the three girls and they were all going their separate ways. Caroline had already been accepted for the fall semester at Stanford and Bonnie was following in her grandmothers footsteps and attending Whitmore University. While Elena's friends made plans for their futures, Elena was just concentrating mostly on getting out of Mystic Falls no matter how she had to do to accomplish that goal. It wasn't that she hated Mystic Falls. Mystic falls had been her home for all her life. It was just that Elena wanted to travel the world. It was hard to be an artist in a small town community where everyone knew you as the girl who had lost her parents in a car crash. Elena forgot about her troubles for the moment and sent a small smile to both the girls. Caroline looked less than ecstatic, but Bonnie was smiling from ear to ear.

"There's our almost famous and lovable best friend Elena Gilbert. I was afraid you weren't going to show up" Bonnie said making Elena laugh

It felt so good to laugh. Elena hadn't done much laughing since the accident. She shook off the thoughts that were forming in her head and hugged Caroline.

"It's good to see you again Caroline. How are you?"

"I would be better if I wasn't standing here freezing my ass off. Can we please go now?"

Bonnie gave Caroline the look she always did when Caroline was being whiny, but a few short seconds later they were all piled into Bonnie's Lexus on their way to school.

"Alright. Since we have a while before we arrive at school. How was everyone's morning?"

Before Elena could say a word Caroline was already talking in that excited tone she always seemed to use.

"Ugh. It was beyond horrible. First my mother woke me up from this amazing dream X-Rated dream I was having about Klaus Mikaelson, then-"

"Wait. You mean Klaus Mikaelson, standard every girls wet dream bad boy of the entire school. Not to mention our arch enemy Rebekah Mickealson's brother. "Bonnie interrupted giving her the 'Are you fucking crazy' look that Bonnie Bennett was famous for.

For Elena it was easy to spot, but for the shallow as a kiddie pool Caroline Forbes it was easy to miss.

"Yes that's Klaus and no matter how annoying Rebekah is Klaus is actually super sweet and hot. Not to mention have you seen his killer abs while he-"

"Come on Caroline. You could do so much better than the resident high school bad boy. I mean you're going to Stanford of all places. You can't tell me there won't be a million Klaus Mikaelson's there."

Caroline frowned slightly at Elena's opinion but if she looked at her reasoning she wouldn't be arguing what so ever. Klaus was trouble with a capital T and even if he wasn't the girl didn't need yet another reason to be tortured by his sister Rebekah. She has fun doing that already as it was.

"Fine Ms. Perky Sunshine. How was your morning?" Caroline asked more than annoyed by the two interruptions.

"I actually had the dream about my parents again."

"Come on Elena. You've been moping about that ever since last year. Can't you do what most normal people do and move on with your life. I mean it's obvious that you need to rejoin the land of the living"

"Caroline" Bonnie warned not willing to put up with Caroline's shit today

"What? I'm just clearly stating what everyone is thinking lately"

"You know what Bonnie, Caroline is right. I've been moping around for way to long. Today is the day that Elena Gilbert rejoins the land of the living."

"You see Bonnie I told you she would come around if we just stopped beating around the bush."

"You should still apologize for being a total bitch Caroline. It's not like they were just injured, they died. Show a little more sensitivity."

"Listen all I'm trying to say is that Elena should try to reinvent herself instead of staying like this for the rest of her life. I mean come on Elena isn't the straightened hair just a bit middle school."

"Geez. Thanks Caroline. That makes me feel so much better." Elena said sarcastically

"What having a little variety with your hair styles won't kill you. I mean I can just imagine it now Elena. You would look so gorgeous if you cut some of your hair, curled it a little, and put some killer red highlights in it. It would really bring out that party girl personality you used to have"

"Really Caroline. You should know that I would never put red highlights in my hair. I mean that's stretching it just a tiny bit."

"It was just a suggestion Elena. You don't have to change your boring hairstyle if you don't want to, but if you ever changed your mind you know where my house is."

"Okay, time to change the subject. How was the rest of your morning Elena?"

"Well on top of having the nightmare, I found out that my private art teacher Ms. Finch quit."

"Well that surprises me I thought that old hag would never quit." Caroline said playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

Bonnie shot her another warning look, but didn't say anything as she turned back to Elena.

"I take it that your art teacher is a major hottie."

"How did you know my art teacher was a guy?"

"Come on Elena, I've known you since we were in diapers. I also know that if they had replaced your art teacher with a girl that was closer to Ms. Finch's age you wouldn't be talking about it, because it wouldn't matter as much to you."

Elena bit her lip trying not to make a sarcastic comment. She always hated how Bonnie was always right. It was like she was psychic or something.

"Look Elena all you have to do is give him a chance. I mean if Ms. Finch recommended him he must not be that bad. Plus Ms. Finch quit so what do you really have to lose?"

"I guess you're right."

In her mind she knew that statement was true. Maybe this new guy wouldn't be so bad. After all when it came to her art and getting out of Mystic Falls there was no risk to big to take. Especially when it was concerning her future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena worked on her notes for her part of the project as her partner April Young laughed at one of Matt Donavon's stupid jokes that he had just told her. If looks could kill April would have been dead about twenty minutes ago. Finally, after another one of Matt's stupid jokes Elena had had enough and tapped on April's shoulder to get her attention.

"April, I would hate to interrupt you're intriguing conversation with Mr. Matty blue eyes over here, but this in class project is a huge part of our grade and I would rather not fail it because of your incompetence."

"Whatever Gilbert, you're just mad because a girl like you must still be a virgin. I mean that outfit you're wearing just screams it. Plus you're also jealous that me and Rebekah can get hot guys like Matt and Tyler while you are lacking on the social ladder so much so that no one would ever look at you more than just their sister. Now Matt, where were we before Elena rudely interrupted."

Elena grabbed April's arm forcefully and pulled her closer. She was through playing the nice girl.

"Listen here you stuck up bitch." Elena said thankful that the teacher was out of range and couldn't hear them

"I'm not doing this project by myself, so stop being lazy and get to work. Plus if I really wanted to play nasty then I would say Yes I'm still a virgin, but it's better than being a slut like you or your friend Rebekah for that matter. I mean after all I heard this juicy rumor that Rebekah had sex with matty blue eyes over there behind the school bleachers then told him to flirt with you because she had no interest in him so if you really think about it you're getting Rebekah's sloppy seconds. Now can we please get to work or do you want to embarrass yourself some more."

April rolled her eyes at Elena and finally got back to work.

When the bell rang, Elena finally escaped from her last hour class and went to go meet Bonnie by her locker so they could walk together to cheerleading practice.

"So are you excited for today?" Bonnie asked curious

"No. I mean its cheerleading practice I'm never excited for that."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant are you excited about meeting your new art teacher. Who is probably insanely hot."

"Like I said earlier in history class, He's just a guy and my art teacher. I don't see any romance anywhere in that equation. Do you?"

Bonnie shrugged grabbing her cheerleading uniform and shutting her locker.

"Are you ready for this brutal practice that Rebekah is putting us through?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I don't understand why you just don't quit Elena. I know you're not enjoying cheerleading as much as you used to."

Elena shrugged as if the real reason wasn't that big of a deal.

"It's fine Bonnie. I've been cheerleading since middle school and even though I don't enjoy it as much as I used to I'm still going to finish it. After all we only have a semester left."

"Okay. We'll go then, but only if you're sure"

"I'm positive. Now come on let's get in there before Rebekah or Mrs. Lockwood chews our asses out."

"Come on Elena. You're slacking. Do us all a favor and keep up with the routine. "shouted Mrs. Lockwood who had taken charge of the cheerleading squad after Elena's mother had died.

Elena couldn't blame Mrs. Lockwood for her frustration. After all Elena had found it twice as hard to concentrate on cheerleading practice since she was supposed to be meeting her new art teacher directly afterwards. For whatever reason Elena couldn't stop thinking about it which was out of the ordinary even for her

"That's it. I'm taking a break. Rebekah see what you can do about Elena here and I'll be back in ten minutes."

"With pleasure Mrs. Lockwood."

Rebekah turned around cold eyes on Elena. Shit. This was going to be a field day for Rebekah. Especially if it involved torturing Elena for ten minutes.

"Alright Elena show me what you can do without the squad to back you up. April go to that out of date radio over there and play 'Something bad' by Miranda Lambert featuring Carrie Underwood."

As usual, April had no problem following Rebekah's orders and soon the music was playing and Elena was doing everything she could to impress Rebekah. The girls smile turned cold as a hint of mischief crossed her eyes. She was defiantly up to something.

"Good, but not impressive. Your kicks need to higher so do them again."

Elena kicked up like Rebekah had demonstrated earlier, but all that got Elena was her tumbling on the floor from losing her balance.

"Come on Elena this is truly pathetic even for you."

"Chill out Rebekah. She's having a bad day." Caroline said

Rebekah turned sharply to meet Caroline's eyes and smiled

"So I heard you like my brother Klaus."

"That's really none of your business Rebekah."

"No, but it is fun to make you suffer for it. Now I want you to do what Elena just did but better impress me or Klaus will know how you really feel about him."

The music started but unlike Elena, Caroline's routine had been utterly flawless.

"Now step down Rebekah and leave Elena alone."

"Fine, but she's out of this practice. If she's not one hundred and ten percent here then I don't want her to participate. Go home Elena and Caroline your secret is safe with me."

When Elena got back home, she didn't expect her art teacher there for another hour so she calmly went up to her art studio and before she even thought to look around, She was stripping out of her cheerleading uniform. Unfortunately her undershirt had gotten stuck on her uniform so all she was left in was a bra and her skirt. Elena groaned as she tried to take off the top completely. That's when she heard him.

" Do you need a little help there? You appear to be stuck."

Elena finally got her top off and screamed throwing the uniform at him. If it wasn't for the fact that she was half naked this meeting would've been less awkward.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

If she hadn't been embarrassed Elena would have admitted that this guy was pretty hot. She studied him intensely taking him in. He had short black hair that went to his chin and had a slight curl not to mention the most gorgeous blue eyes that Elena had ever seen on a blue man especially with the blue shirt he had on which made his eye color pop. Who was this mysterious man?

"I'm starting for startling you. I'm Damon Salvatore, your new art teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena blinked in shock. This gorgeous man before her was her new art teacher and she was standing before him half naked. Wow, Today must have seriously not have been her day. She had to say something to him and fast or this could get even more awkward than it already was.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't think anyone was in here."

A smile had spread over Damon's face as she had spoken. As if this man wasn't attractive enough his smile also had to be dazzling. Elena couldn't catch a break today.

"It's fine. I mean it's not the first time an attractive woman has tossed her clothes at me, but here's your shirt back."

Elena took the shirt back. A blush had settled across her flesh and she had all of a sudden felt a warmness going through her body. Did he just give her a compliment or was it more of an insult?

"You might want to put that shirt back up. I hear your Aunt Jenna coming up the stairs and I really don't feel like explaining the compromising position you put us in on my first day working with you."

Elena put her shirt back on just in time. Jenna came into the studio with a tray of cookies in her hand. A look of surprise crossed Jenna's features as she took in the sight of Elena but not for the reasons Elena had expected.

"Elena. I didn't expect you to be back from cheerleading practice this early."

"I was at cheerleading practice but they kicked me out for the day. I guess I was a little too distracted."

"Oh well I was going to introduce you to Mr. Salvatore as soon as you got back home, but it looks as if you two have already met."

Before Elena could say anything else, Damon cut in

"We've met. Elena here makes quite the first impression, but don't worry Jenna you've done a good job with her. She's quite the young lady and very polite if I may say so myself."

"Oh, why thank you Mr. Salvatore. I guess I'll just leave you two alone so you can get started. And elena I expect you to be on your best behavior for Mr. Salvatore."

"Don't worry , Jenna I will."

As soon as Jenna left, Elena turned her attention back to Damon.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to see that much of me."

"It's alright Elena. I'll give this meeting a do over."

"That's fine by me. i'll start. Hi. I'm Elena Gilbert." She said extending her hand for him to take it

He took her hand placing a kiss on her palm like she saw in so many old romantic movies.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you Elena."

Elena gave him her best flirty smile. She had to get out of there so she could change into something more appropriate.

"Listen I know that I just got here and this may be extremely rude but do you mind if we postponed this little session for an hour or two. I just got back from cheerleading practice And I haven't showered or ate yet. Plus I swear I smell like a dirty gym sock and I promise you no one wants to smell that."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she immediately wished she would have kept her mouth shut. Why the hell had she said that? He must have really thought of her as a stuck up cheerleader by now. If Damon was bothered by what she had said he certainly didn't show it. All he did was pulled out a mini sketch book from his bag that Elena hadn't noticed earlier and sat in a nearby chair.

"Go ahead and take your time Elena. Your aunt is paying me by the hour anyway. Plus I'll just sit here and sketch. I feel inspired."

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

"Please Elena, call me Damon."

She smiled and left the studio.

Elena groaned searching through her closet for the perfect outfit. She didn't know why she was trying so hard for her teacher but she wanted something that looked hot on her. She wanted to look more like an adult than a teenager in high school. Finally after a rejected outfit or two Elena finally settled on her off the shoulder lace top from H&M and her black skinny jeans from Rue 21. And finally her black high heeled boots from Charolette russe. After she was finally touched up and perfect, she gathered her painting supplies and went to go meet Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Elena had made her way back to the art studio, Damon was there still sketching away until he saw Elena approach and quickly shut it. At least he knew the rule about not showing anyone your work until it was completed. When Damon looked back up at her Elena was setting her new painting on her easel. She was hoping to continue on that today but instead Damon flipped it to the next page.

"I hope you don't mind if we start on a new project today Elena."

She frowned slightly, but sat on the chair by the easel anyway eagerly awaiting the new project Mr. Salvatore had in mind. She had expected a number of things from him, but what she didn't expect was the thing he gave her.

"Ugh what am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's called a pencil Elena. The last time I checked I was pretty sure we sketched with it."

"I know that, I was just wondering why I was using a pencil instead of the paintbrush I've used for the last 3 years."

"I'm not going to be like Ms. Finch Elena. I like to do something new with my students each and every day so they don't get into the habit of doing just one thing. There's more to art then just painting, so what I'm trying to do here is take you out of your comfort zone and put you out there. That is how you truly become an amazing artist."

"I've done drawing before. It's just that it's not my forte. But I'll go along with whatever you suggest."

"Alright for our first ever lesson I want us to get to know each other better."

Elena stared at Damon waiting for the joke to be over. After a minute or so of silence she finally realized that he was being serious.

"Are you serious? My aunt doesn't pay you to sit here on your ass and talk. She pays you to teach me something that I haven't learned yet."

"I have faith in you Elena, which is why I want to tear you out of your natural element and teach you new ways to express yourself by using your art. And who knows maybe I'll inspire you in other ways too."

"Fine. I guess we'll do things your way but only because I'm intrigued by your methods."

He pulled up a chair next to Elena's and sat down. She was almost lost in those beautiful blue eyes, but forced herself to concentrate for the sake of her art. She couldn't let this guy distract her from her ultimate goal of getting out of mystic falls.

"When you're painting, how does it make you feel?"

Elena thought that was a silly question to ask someone but she answered the question anyway.

"It makes me feel relaxed. It's not forced or anything like that. It was like I was meant to do this. Be a painter I mean."

"What do you like to paint?"

"I mostly paint buildings. I went to New York city a couple of times and that became my inspiration I guess you could say"

"What about people? Are you good at paintings that involve them?"

"Peole have always been harder for me to capture. I can never find the right ways to express their emotions while I'm painting."

"Then that's what we'll start with tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I want you out of your element and starting on something new and doing this project is one way to do it."

"By what making me work on something that I don't know how to do well."

""Isn't that what teaching is all about ? Elena, I know this must be frustrating for you, but if you want to make it in the big time then you're going to have to know something more than just painting."

Elena blinked frustrated. Of course he was right. She just didn't like the way he had so easily called her out on it.

"Why do we have to start tomorrow then? Why can't we just start today? Why are you asking me so many questions anyway?"

"I like to get to know my students on a personal level , because it makes teaching them a lot easier."

"My aunt Jenna says you're a student yourself, so how can you already have students of your own?"

"I have you and one other student who just so happens to be my partner in class. So all in all I just have to get to know you better."

"Fine if you're so eager to get to know me then here are a few facts that you might have missed. I'm a senior at Mystic Falls High School. My time is divided between cheerleading for a team which I don't even like and painting which I adore. I live with my aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy even though I hardly ever see him much anymore since our parents died in a tragic car accident which I was involved in. I survived they didn't so me and my brother were sent to live with our aunt Jenna which I'm grateful for because it was either her or my uncle john whose been trying to bond with me ever since my parents died. Now are we done or do you have more questions?"

She didn't even want to mention half the truth to Damon Salvatore he didn't need to know that her biological father was really Jonathan Gilbert who had been trying to get more involved in her life ever since the people she considered her real parents had died. She didn't even want to mention his new girlfriend Isobel either. Not to mention there was also the stuff happening with her aunt Jenna. but she doubted that Damon would want to hear about her aunt Jenna affair with a married man who was none other than Alaric Saltzman, her history teacher and husband to a girl named Katherine Pierce. Elena had never actually met Katherine before but judging on the numerous stories she had heard Katherine was a little bit of a bitch.

Elena expected Damon to make some snarky come back but she didn't expect what had happened next. Damon sent her a sweet smile and grabbed her hand. She knew she should have pulled away right there, but she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I also lost my parents at a very young age. I moved in with my uncle Zach but as soon as he hit the bucket I inherited his house and pay for it myself by selling my painting that I've made in Ms. Finch's class. "

"Impressive."

"I guess. I wouldn't necessarily call it that."

Elena squeezed his hand reassuringly then let go of it. She knew she couldn't get too close. This was her art teacher after all.

"What is art to you?" she asked curiously

"To me art is passion. A way to express yourself and the world around you without the use of words."

"I have to say that I feel the same way."

"So why are you a cheerleader?"

"It's actually another way to express myself actually or rather another part of me."

"I'm guessing it was your mothers' idea."

"Yes."

"Why did you go along with it if you hate it?"

"Well I always liked new challenges and cheerleading was one of those things that I could never get used to so I decided to challenge myself. Plus my mom was a cheerleader in high school and my cheerleading coach before she died so I guess I just stuck with it because I know that this is what she would want me to do."

"What about what you want? Do you even like cheerleading?"

"It really isn't my cup of tea, but I'm good at it if I really practice and I hate being a quieter."

"So do I"

"Is that all for today?"

He chuckled and picked up his little black book scribbling something down on one of the pages. He tore out the piece of paper and handed it to Elena.

"Here's my phone number and address. Call me if you want to schedule a session somewhere besides here and the address is just in case of emergencies."

"For emergencies only. I got it."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Gilbert."

"You too Mr. Salvatore."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Damon was packed up and gone, Elena took the opportunity to call Bonnie. She need some girl time and she needed it straight away.

"Hey, do you think I can come over?"

"Sure ugh if you don't mind that Caroline is over here as well."

"I don't mind if Caroline is there Bonnie. Plus I kind of owe her one for saving my ass at cheerleading practice today."

"Alright well I guess we'll see you when you get here."

"Okay I'll see you in a minute."

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie had settled down on Bonnie's floor waiting for Elena to tell them why they were all there.

"Let me guess. You called us here to talk about your art teacher." Bonnie said suddenly excited

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Let's just say it was a lucky guess. Now spill girl, We demand details."

"Well, all I can say is that at least I have something to look at."

"Ha. I knew he was going to be cute."

"He's more than cute. I would put him in the category between playing with a burning fire or getting hit by oncoming traffic."

"I want details."

"He's really nice. He's apparently been an art student for five years and he also teaches his partner in one of his classes. He has chin length black hair and his eyes are these amazing blue that I just get lost into . He's so damn heart that I swear whenever I'm around him my heart races."

"Wow. He sounds so dreamy kind of like Derek on Grey's Anatomy" Caroline said

Elena scoffed at the notion. He was way hotter than Elena needed a change in subject

"How did practice go after I left?" Elena asked curious.

"It was horrible. " Bonnie said which made Caroline state her opinion

"I swear one of these days I'm going to punch Rebekah so hard in the face that it will make her head come off."

"Why? What did she do this time?"

"She told Mrs. Lockwood that you should be kicked off the team A.S.A.P. "

"Wow. She's such a bitch."

"You could say that again."

"So am I kicked out or what?"

"Thankfully not. You owe me big time for that one. I practically pleaded that you were a goddess in human form to Mrs. Lockwood so she says you can stay."

"Thank you Caroline. I'll make it up to you as soon as I can."

"Actually I think I know exactly how we can do that."

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"We're going shopping this weekend and were getting yo some new clothes that don't look like you're in middle school."

"I think the clothes that aunt Jenna picked out for me are mine."

"Yeah if you want to attract a twelve year old boy we're talking about a twenty five year old here Elena. You need to look more sophisticated ."

"Alright Caroline, Where do you suggest I get all this money from? It's not like my aunt Jenna is swimming in it."

"I'll take care of everything Elena. All you have to do is show up and we'll make a whole day out of it."

"Okay. When did you want to do all this shopping?"

"Saturday."

"I can't make a day out of it then."

"Why not?"

"Well according to Jenna and John's agreement when it comes to my custody. John gets me whenever he wants. And he just so happened to choose Saturday so I can meet this new girl he's been dating."

"Do you think it's your real mom?" Caroline asked

"Maybe. I really don't know Caroline and honestly I don't care. Blood mother or not, she's not a mother to me and she never will be."

"Well maybe I can be your escape if it gets too ugly."

"Thanks Caroline. That would be great. I'll just tell John I'm spending a few hours with my friends before this big dinner that Isobel has planned. Ugh."

"I'm sure you'll get through it Elena." Bonnie said squeezing her hand reassuringly

Hopefully Bonnie was right


	7. Chapter 7

Art of Deception chapter 7

After cheerleading practice the next day, Elena rushed out of the gym to get ready for her art lesson with Mr. Salvatore. When she got back to her house she quickly showered and changed into the outfit that Caroline had let her burrow for this special occasion. Her outfit today had consisted of a white button up top which sleeves ended at her elbows with a brown belt to accessorize. She also had her favorite pair of jeans and her light brown high heels. Now it was time for accessories. Elena chose a simple brown necklace, a gold bracelet and last but not least a pair of earrings she had inherited from her mother. Elena smiled remembering the memory of the women she truly considered her mother. Elena sighed and left her room to go to the art studio where she was surprised to see Jeremy and Damon talking. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah Elena has always been fascinated in art. I mean one time she got caught sneaking into the Met when she was eleven and my mom was so mad when she had to come and bail Elena out of jail. Elena was crying for weeks after that. Oh, hi Elena."

Elena shot Jeremy a look. How dare he try to embarrass her in front of Damon! He would so get it later.

"well, it looks as if I'm keeping you two from your art lesson so I'll just be on my merry way."

"okay. We'll talk later Jeremy."

As soon as Jeremy had left, Elena had turned her attention back to Damon and gave him a smile.

"Hello Elena."

"Hi Damon."

"Shall we begin?"

"I would like that."

Elena sat down near her easel and he handed her a pencil.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Today I am going to teach you how to draw a person's eyes."

"Why are we starting on the eyes?"

"An artist knows how to express a person through their eyes. Eyes can tell a whole story if you want the too."

"Go ahead and teach me."

"Let's start with your eyes."

"Okay. What do my eyes look like to you?"

"Your eyes have this beautiful sadness to them. I can see that. What's bothering you today?"

"Let's just say I have to visit my uncle John this weekend and let's just say our relationship is complicated."

"I'm guessing you don't want to go."

"Exactly."

"If you don't want to go then don't"

"I kind of have to go unfortunately."

"Well if it's any conception I'm sorry you have to go."

"Can we just concentrate on the lesson please?"

"If that's what you wish."

"I do."

For the next hour, Damon taught Elena how to draw eyes in detail. She was so into it that a knock on the door startled her out of her concentration. Damon moved to answer it revealing Jenna. Jenna noted that it was getting late and Elena still needed to pack her things to go stay at John's. Damon politely said goodbye after Jenna had written out the address for Damon to go to for their art lessons. Strangely, She wished that Damon would never leave.


	8. Chapter 8

The art of deception

Chapter 8

On Saturday, John had picked her up at her aunt Jenna's house and took her to his new two story house in the woods. As if having to spend time with John wasn't bad enough having no cell phone reception was just not going to cut it for her.

"So is Isobel here?"

"Yes she is and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Why? I mean you're talking about being nice to a women who pawned me off to your brother and refused to meet me until she started fucking my biological one."

"I blame your aunt Jenna for this new found behavior."

"Wow. You're really blaming aunt Jenna for this. Why don't you try looking in the mirror once in a while"

"That's enough Elena, I'm getting sick of your attitude and if you don't behave yourself I might have to talk to my lawyers about redoing that custody arrangement of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

Elena slammed the car door shut and grabbed her bags. She was not going to take John's crap especially when it came to her aunt Jenna.

When Elena went into the house she was dragged into a hug from a woman she could only assume was Isobel. If she wasn't trying to be on her best behavior, Elena would have punched her for even thinking she could hug her in this way.

"I'm so glad you're here Elena. Let me take a look at you."

Isobel took a good look at her daughter and smiled much to Elena's dismay.

"Oh my god, you've grown up so much Elena. You're beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I have a feeling that you and I will be great friends."

"I wouldn't count on it Isobel seeing as how you abandoned me as a baby and now you're marrying the man who also abandoned me as a child, but now that I think about it you guys are perfect for each other. I mean you both have commitment issues"

Isobel's smile flattered a little bit, but Elena had to give her credit for keeping it on.

"Come on Elena. I'll introduce you to my side of the family."

"oh Isobel I just can't wait." Elena said sarcastically.

Isobel lead her into a room that had pink wallpaper in it. A little girl with red hair laid in her bed while a more or less cute boy Elena's age read to her. From what Elena could tell from what he was reading it sounded like he was reading the tale of sleeping beauty. He kissed her gently and tucked her in.

"How is she doing Stefan?"

"She's doing just fine Isobel."

His eyes swept over Elena and a slight smile played over his lips.

"Who is this charming beauty?"

"I'm Elena." She said. "Are you Isobel's son or is she fucking you too?"

"Oh no, I babysit her daughter. I'm Stefan by the way."

"I already heard that part you don't have to do the introduction."

"Wow. You're mean but charming at the same time."

She shrugged not really caring about his opinion of her.

"What's her name?" she said pointing to the sleeping child

"Her name's Penny." Isobel said

She nodded trying not to make a bitchy remark about her name.

"Are you joining us for dinner tonight Stefan?"

"I would love to join you for dinner tonight Isobel especially if I get to know more about Elena here"

Elena smiled slightly not wanting to act like a total bitch. After all it wasn't Stefan's fault that he worked for a slut.

After a tiny argument with John and promising to back before dinner, Elena was riding in Caroline's car getting ready to enjoy going to the mall.

"I'm so excited Elena. First I booked you for a haircut and then we're going to get you a few more clothes for that wardrobe of yours."

On any normal day, Elena would have complained over the haircut thing. She liked her hair,. But if it meant sticking it to Isobel and John that they couldn't control her she didn't mind it too much. Plus if Damon liked it that would be a double positive.

"I just have one thing to say to you Caroline Forbes. Are those red highlights still in the question?"

After Caroline had dropped her off, Elena went back into the house where John took one look at her and gave her a disappointing look.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing something different with your hair?"

"Because it's none of your business. Plus don't you think these red highlights in my new curled hair are awesome."

"Do whatever you want Elena. Now come on Isobel is waiting for us."

No matter how much Elena didn't approve of Stefan she had to admit that it was nice to have another teenager to talk to. It certainly lessened the tension between her, John, and Isobel.

"So I heard you two go to the same school. Is that true Stefan?" John said to break the silence.

"I haven't seen him around" she said

"It's a big school." Stefan stated.

"Maybe you two should hang out sometime." Isobel suggested

"Not likely Isobel. It's nothing personal Stefan, but I already have a lot of things to do and I already have friends."

"Like what?" Isobel said.

"Mostly just my art lessons and cheerleading practice."

"That's a weird combination."

"How so?"

"Most cheerleaders aren't into that kind of stuff."

"I'm not like those average cheerleaders."

Elena ate a piece of her steak to bite back more insults that her mouth could form.

"Elena. There's some good news that Isobel and I would like to share."

"What's that?"

"How would you like a baby brother or sister?"

Elena dropped her fork dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"You're father and I are having a baby."

"Wha-"

"I've also asked Isobel to marry me."

"And I would love for you to be my maid of honor."

That's when Elena finally snapped

"No! How dare you even ask me that you fucking two timing slut!"

"Elena-"

"No . Now it's your turn to listen to me. You can have John and you can even have your perfect little family with him , but let's get one thing straight you will never be my mom and I'll never be your little bitch."

Elena sat up and went upstairs to her guest room. She didn't care where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She grabbed a little bag from the closet and started packing up the new clothes that Caroline had bought for her. She would send for the rest of her stuff in the morning. She found the piece of paper with Damon's address on it. It wasn't far from John's house and she could walk there. If worst came to worst she would beg him to let her spend the night or at least beg him to call her mother for her. Once she was finished, she sprinted out the front door and into the woods.

The house she came up to looked as if it were an old Victorian house that was two stories. She rechecked the address double she had the right address and was amazed when she found out she did. She knocked on the door and Damon answered looking surprised to see her, but he kept his face calm.

"Elena, What are you doing here?"

" I know you said that your address was only for emergencies, but I needed someone to talk to without being in that place and your house was the closest so…."

"Come in. I'll make you some tea and you can tell me about it."

"Thank you."

Elena stepped into his house and he cleared a space for her on his black leather love seat. She sat down and Damon rushed to the kitchen to make her some tea.

"So tell me what happened?"

Elena took a deep breath and told him everything including the things she had kept from him. It felt so good to just let it all out.

"I take it that you don't like your father."

"Not at all."

"It's hard to accept the people who are responsible for destroying our lives."

"That's exactly how I feel."

"Would you like me to call Jenna for you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to burden her with this yet."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I know let's play twenty questions"

Damon gave her a puzzled look, so she continued.

"I like to know about the person teaching me and when you were asking me questions about myself I kind of ignored some so you can call this another do over."

"OH. Okay. Do you want to ask the first question?"

"Okay. What activities were you involved in when you were in high school?"

"Just art mostly."

She took a sip of her tea.

"What about you? Anything you did in your life besides cheerleading and painting."

"Not really. I don't like doing much else. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Wow. Getiing into the personal questions now are we? Let's just say I've had a lot."

"oh, so you're a man whore."

He laughed slightly. "no I was just trying to find the right connection."

She bit her lip.

"What about you?"

"I've had three or four, but they weren't really all that great."

"I understand. Teenaged boys can be really hard to deal with."

"Exactly. How many siblings do you have?"

"My sister died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't are you doing tomorrow?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Hang out with me then."

"What would we do?"

"Anything you want except for one exception."

She smiled slightly and yawned

"Do you want me to drive you back home?"

"No. Can I just lay here for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

The art of deception chapter 9

The sound of hot water had woken Elena up the next morning. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains as she took in her surroundings. She was in a room that was not familiar to her, but before she freaked out completely a rush of what happened last night had came back to hit her. She was in Damon's room and at Damon's house. That's when the sound of water had caught her attention again, but this time she moved toward in getting out of the bed to reveal that she only had button shirt on. Usually, Elena would have questioned why this was so, but something in the water had just entranced her to go to it's source. When she had found it, she bit her lip in anticipation. The water she had been hearing had came directly from the shower and she would bet anything that Damon was in there. Usually Elena played the good girl, but today was the day she wanted to be just a little bit naughty. She turned the knob to the bathroom door and was surprised that it wasn't locked. The shower curtain was closed as Elena quietly shut the door careful not to alert Damon that she was in there just yet. She dropped the shirt she had been wearing to the floor and slid the shower curtain open. Damon stood there with a look of shock on his face while taking in the sight that he saw but before he could even process formal words Elena had smashed her lips to his. And that's when she woke up.

Apparently a little while had turned out to be the whole night. When Elena fully woke up from the dream she had just been having about her and Damon she took time to take in her surroundings. She was in a cozy bed with the sunlight streaming through the window in rays of light. That's when things had pulled into perspective. She was in Damon's bedroom! Not that she was complaining or anything but she had always dreamed about how Damon would take her to his bedroom but this way was not one of them. Usually her dreams had involved him taking her to bed in other ways. But hey in these hard times she would take what she could get. But despite her fantasies coming true Elena couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night. All she was in was an oversized t shirt and her bra and panties. Had Damon undressed her? Or had he done something differently all together? She gulped and took in the rest of her surroundings. Damon's room was a mess with all of his art work and his clothes all over the room. She climbed out of the bed and picked up one of Damon's shirts off the floor stuffing it in her overnight bag. She admitted to herself that stealing someones clothes was wrong, but she really wanted that shirt.

When Elena left the room, the smell of bacon and eggs hit her making her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten much at her father's house and now her tummy was trying to tell her just how hungry she was. When Elena went into the kitchen, she saw that her phone sat on the counter and braced herself for the number of messages she would have, but surprisingly there was none. Wow. She had quite the father figure. He didn't even bother to call her to check if she was alright. She saw Damon place two plates of bacon and eggs on the table along with two cups of coffee. Based off the morning she was having she had a feeling that she would defiantly need that coffee.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up last night. I was on the phone with Ms. Finch going over a few of her lesson plans and I didn't realize how late it had gotten, so I put you in some pajamas and put you in my bed. And just in case you're wondering I was the perfect gentlemen and slept on the couch.""

"It's fine and thank you for letting me stay."

"It was my pleasure." He said as she sat down and he briefly took her hand .

His hand felt warm to the touch, but she knew she had to pull away. She laughed it off and pulled her hand back taking a bite of bacon. If it was any conception Damon was an amazing cook.

"I have a surprise for you today."

"Oh, What is it?"

"You might want to get dressed first. They should be here when you're done."

Elena nodded finishing her food. She had to go back to Damon's room and change into something more appropriate for guest. She excused herself and made her way back to Damon's room to change. She searched through her bag and picked out her best outfit. The outfit was all white with a pink blazer to give it that color pop. She checked out her outfit one more time before going back out and getting the surprise of her life. The woman that was beside Damon was tall, blonde, and gorgeous and she was sneering at Elena. But if Damon had noticed it he was totally oblivious.

"Oh there you are Elena. There's someone here I would like you to meet. Elena, this is my art class partner Lexi, and lexi this is my new art student Elena."

"So I see you're teaching jailbait."

"Lexi play nice."

"Oh Damon you know I'm just kidding with her. I'm lexi by the way."

"Yeah I heard. The name is Elena."

"So are you going to draw for us today Lexi."

"Why of course Damon. I mean what kind of person would I be if I didn't teach this art student of yours a thing or two about art. I mean from the looks of it she looks like she could use all the help she can get."

"Can you just show her one of your drawings please Lexi."

Before Lexi could come up with a response her phone buzzed signaling that she had a text message. She took a brief glance art it then looked back up and Damon and Elena.

"It looks like we might have to reschedule for that one Damon. I have some important business to attend to."

"Alright. I'll see you in class."

"See you in class Damon and Elena it was a pleasure to meet you.

After Damon had took Elena to lunch, he had taken her back to her aunt Jenna's place.

"Thank you for the ride and for all the rest." She said

"It was my pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you for art practices tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

Elena slammed the car door and found her keys. Today hadn't been the best day ever but it certainly hadn't been one of the worst. Until she had unlocked her front door and realized that she would have to rethink that last statement. Jenna let out a scream covering her exposed breast as Alaric tried his best to pull his pants up to shield Elena from what she had just saw. As if that would work now. The image of her history teachers penis would be forever embedded in her mind.

"Elena! What are you doing here?"

Jenna asked pulling her shirt back on. She was obviously embarrassed, but at the moment Elena had been too traumatized to even think of a good response. At least she knew how to lie to her aunt Jenna on demand.

"I got fed up with John yesterday, so I spent the night at Bonnie's house. She just barely dropped me off."

Jenna sighed and stroked Elena's hair. She tried not to cringe at the thought of Jenna's hands being other places.

"I'll tell john to bring your stuff back here tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Jenna."

She gave Jenna a slight hug and Elena made her way back to her room to give Jenna and Alaric more privacy. She had to do something to get her mind off of things and painting was as good of an outlet as any. She gathered her painting supplies and headed to the studio. Inspiration consumed her as she started painting. Elena painted Isobel as the monster bride making her nose look like a pigs and her ears like a bat. She dropped the paintbrush and noticed that it was time for a good nights rest. She made her way to her room and secretly wished that Damon would visit her dreams again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: hey guys, I would first like to start off by thanking everyone who has given my story support, reviews, and favorites. I would like to thank my follwers and thank you all for your comments they are greatly appreciated. Now before I start I have some news. I won't be updating as much as I used to because I'm starting my spring semester of school tomorrow, which means school will come first before fanfiction. I also have work and my social life on top of that so I might only get to update maybe twice a week if that. As always I thank everyone for your support and I hope you continue reading even though I'm not updating as much now,. Now without further a do here is chapter 10 of the art of deception.

Chapter 10

"You slept over at his place!" gaped Caroline as they walked home from school discussing her weekend

Elena shushed her looking around to make sure no one had overheard their conversation. She had just finished telling Caroline about her daddy issues and of course caroline had hung onto the Damon thing.

"So how was it?"

"it was just breakfast, meeting his bitchy ass friend named Lexi, and lunch before he took me back to my aunt's house."

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"It sure sounds like a date to me."

"He's my teacher not my boyfriend."

"You also slept over at his apartment. I mean I may be wrong, but the last time I checked students don't usually spend the night with their teachers."

"We didn't do anything."

"so-"

"It was nothing."

"if you say so. Here's your house. Have fun with your boyfriend I mean art teacher."

Elena sighed and went inside to the studio. She was surprised to see Damon with Lexi. What the hell was she doing here?"

"Hello Elena" Damon smiled at her.

She sat down on her stool and noticed that Lexi had an easel with her too. Oh my god , she was Damon's other student.

"Let's start on drawing faces today , shall we?"

Elena looked on as Lexi sketched with perfection. She wondered why Lexi even needed Damon. She didn't seem that lost in the concept of art . she also didn't show any need for improvement like Elena did. So why the hell was she here interrupting her time with Damon. She mentally slapped herself and concentrated on her sketching. It wasn't nearly as good as lexi's though. She frowned slightly and put her pencil down. Lexi surveyed Elena's art work along with Damon.

"Who's the girl in your drawing?" Lexi asked

"It's my friend Bonnie."

"Well that's interesting"

"Who did you draw Lexi?"

"Damon, of course." She said pointing a smile at Damon's direction

In that moment, Elena wondered how many sleepovers Lexi had had with Damon. She had to say something cunning that would make Lexi look bad.

"I don't think you portrayed his eyes quite right. His expression is much softer than the one you used. It's not a bad try though considering your sketching may need a bit of improvement. "

Lexi's mouth twitched a little refusing to let Elena have her satisfying moment and grabbed her purse.

"I really hate to leave this fascinating conversation, but I'm having dinner with Ms. Finch at six. I'd be happy if you joined us Damon. I know she'd be thankful to see you."

"I still have an hour with Elena, Lexi, but maybe next time when I'm not as busy."

"Suit yourself."

When Lexi left Damon surveyed her.

" I'm sorry about Lexi. She can be a little head strong sometimes."

Elena shrugged liker she couldn't care less what Lexi did. Even though she constantly got under Elena's skin and she had barely met this girl.

"I probably shouldn't have brought her today."

" I don't think she likes me very much."

"That's nonsense. She just doesn't know you."

"Are you two going out?"

Elena blurted out without really thinking about it.

A blush had settled across her face. Why would she ask such a stupid and personal question? It wasn't like Damon had any interest in her and based off what Lexi looked like Elena just wasn't beautiful enough to compete.

"No. At least not anymore. We were together for four years in high school"

"Does she know that? I mean it looks like she didn't quite get the memo."  
>"I think its best that we don't discuss my personal affairs Elena. I'm your teacher not your boyfriend."<p>

"We've been discussing our personal life since day one Damon."

"Those were little things Elena . Now stop acting like a jealous girlfriend and more like my student."

She stood up closing the space between them. She would so not take Damon's crap on top of having to deal with Lexi.

"Stop treating me like a a child. I know the difference between right and wrong. I know I'm just your student and you're just my teacher."

"Is that why you showed up at my house the other night? because you only see me as your teacher."

"You know why I showed up. It's not fair to use that against me."

"I can't always figure you out Elena."

"Then don't try to."

Damon took a step back forcing Elena to take a deep breath.

"I think you should go apologize to John and make amends with Isobel."

"Why should i? She's a slut and she abandoned me."

"I'll tell you exactly why Elena. It's because its killing you to not have a real relationship with your biological parents .Why don't you stop fooling yourself and admit it to yourself?

"It won't do any good. Plus it's too late for me and my biological father. He lost that right the moment he walked out of my life."

"If you won't do it for him or yourself then do it for your brother or sister. They didn't do anything wrong. Your parents did."

Why did he always say the right things?

"I think we should get back to work." She said.

Before he could say anything, Elena started sketching again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After another brutal day of school and cheerleading practice, Elena had decided to skip her lesson with Damon and go straight to John's house to get the remainder of her things and to apologize to John, Isobel, and maybe even Stefan if he was there for her rudeness. When she knocked on the door Isobel answered looking as chipper and beautiful as ever. She forced a smile on her face. She would admit what she did was wrong , but she still didn't like this one bit. It was also a good thing that she was good at pretending.

"Elena, I didn't expect to see you here today"

"I know. May I come in?"

"Certainly, your father is in his study, but I'll take you to his study if you wish to see him."

"I was actually hoping to talk to you first if you don't mind."

"Then come on in and sit in the living room with me."

After she had went into the house, she sat down on the couch as Isobel and surprisingly John sat down.

"What is this about Elena?" John asked impatiently.

Obviously she had interrupted something important.

"I just came to say I'm sorry for the other night. I shouldn't have treated you or Isobel the way I did."

"I'm glad you came to your senses and stopped acting like a child about this whole thing."

She ignored his remark and continued.

"If that maid of honor position is still available I'd be happy to take it. I just can't do everything between my activities and school of course."

"That's quite alright dear. My best friend is preparing and taking care of every last detail. I'll just give you a list of things I want you to do and I'll even give you my friend's number if you have any questions." said Isobel.

"If that's all I would like to get back to my work that I was doing in my study. I'll see you next week Elena and I better see you for the whole week. No exceptions or I'm calling the judge and my lawyer to discuss these custody arrangements your aunt Jenna and I had previously discussed."

John left and she shuffled her feet. It felt kind of weird that her dad was the one being cold to her when she had called Isobel a two timing slut. Isobel had no reason to forgive her and yet she did. Why couldn't her father do the same?

Maybe Elena had misjudged Isobel. After all she wasn't that bad compared to her father.

"Is Stefan here? I would like to apologize to him as well."

"Actually he is here. He's upstairs with Penny."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Alright."

Elena went upstairs to Penny's room and laughed at what she had walked in on. Stefan was in a dress that she could have sworn was Isobel's and was wearing makeup while at a table set for what she assumed was a tea party.

"What's so funny?" he asked pursing his lips as Penny served him a cookie from one of her trays.

"uh, it's nothing. It's just that that lipstick of yours is not your color."

"Darn. I knew I should have went with pink."

Elena laughed." Pink would defiantly be your color."

"Is this your girlfriend Stefan?" Penny asked curious.

Stefan blushed which made him look even more like a girl.

"No Penny, I'm John's daughter."

She really didn't feel like breaking the news that Isobel was also her mother. Having a sibling was hard enough and Isobel should be the one to tell Penny these things. She didn't want to confuse the child more than she probably already was. She nodded and returned to her tea party.

"Stefan, you have to stick your pinky out like this. "

Stefan did as instructed and Elena sat down on one of the tiny chairs. Which seemed to have pissed Penny off.

"You're sitting on my sister." Penny screeched.

Elena jumped out of the chair when Penny had stomped on her foot. She grimaced and bit down on her tongue to stop a stream of cuss words from flying out of her mouth. For a little girl she sure knew how to stomp on a person's foot.

"Now Penny remember what I said about controlling your temper."

"She killed her! I hate her!"

"Penny-" she started

"Get out of my room!" she screamed pushing her.

"Go ahead and go Elena. I'll handle this and catch you later." Stefan said with a hint of an apology in his eyes.

She nodded getting out of the room so Stefan could deal with Penny.

After saying goodbye to Isobel and thanking her again for listening to her apology, Elena made her way back home. Needless to say her aunt Jenna wasn't too happy with her. Elena explained what had happened and Jenna softened commenting that next time Elena should call and she was going out to dinner with Alaric, so she should probably add another hour to her practice with Damon and hang out with either Bonnie or Caroline. Elena smiled too tired to argue with her aunt Jenna about the affair she was having with a married man, but that was an argument for another day. After Jenna had left, Elena went up to the studio to have her ass chewed out by Damon. An impatient Damon was sketching in his little black book when she opened the door. He was obviously very pist off.

"I hope you don't make a habit of being late. I do have a life too you know."

"Why are you so ticked? Did you have plans with Lexi or something?"

"Actually yes I did, so if you don't mind I would like to hurry up with this lesson so I can actually keep those plans."

Elena rolled her eyes and picked up the pencil to start sketching.

"Today I want you to sketch a whole family. Yours to be exact and I do mean your whole family too."

"What am I five?"

"If the shoe fits."

Elena threw her pencil down in frustration and pressed her body up against his forcing him to the wall.

"Look I'm sorry if I ruined your plans, but I have a life too and I do have a valid reason for being late."

"Your personal life shouldn't affect your responsibilities."

"Sketching is a choice not a responsibility."

"To you it might be, but some individuals don't see it the same way."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child. I'm not that much younger than you."

"And yet you still act as if you are nine years old."

"Well I'm not."

"Prove it then."

She didn't know why she did what she did next, but before she knew it her and Damon were kissing and not just little pecks either. She meant full fledged kissing that only adults and horny ass teenagers did. Elena lost herself in the kiss as it threatened to consume her completely. She felt them move towards the couch her aunt Jenna had put in the studio in case inspiration had struck Elena in the middle of the night and she didn't have enough energy to make it back to her bed. Now it was used for more sinister purposes. She felt her back hit against it as Damon deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore where it pleased. Elena held back a moan, because she didn't want Damon to know that no other boy had kissed her like that before. His hand settled on the buttons of her shirt undoing a few to expose the bra that she was wearing underneath. His hand wondered to them squeezing gently. She tore herself away from the passionate kiss that threatened to consume every single inch of her.

"No. We can't….do that." She said fighting with herself

"I guess I wasn't thinking. We should get back to that drawing of yours."

"I think that would be for the best."

*************************************************************************************After Damon had left with a few sweet parting kisses, Elena took her aunt Jenna's advice and called Bonnie.

"Hello"

"Hi Bonnie."

"What's up?"

"Can you come over? Jenna's not home and I need some girl talk really bad right now."

"This sounds like some juicy news. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie showed up and she replayed all of what had happened that day minus the parts about her kissing Damon and letting him touch her. She would keep that to herself, because she wasn't that type of girl. Something had just taken over her today that was all. She couldn't actually have feelings for Damon. He was her art teacher for Christ sake. Elena would just have to keep things professional between them that was all. It should be easy. Right?

"Your dad was a total ass to you. I mean I don't understand why he acted the way he did when Isobel said that it was all forgiven." Bonnie said with a frown

"I would like to know the answer to that myself."

"But it's cool that you get to be the maid of honor at your own biological mother's wedding. Do you think her little brat will be the flower girl?"

"Her name is Penny." Elena said correcting Bonnie. "And that's a good possibility."

"And Stefan sounds so…..hunky." she laughed

"He's okay. He takes really good care of Penny."

"I think you might have a crush on him."

"Okay. First you make the assumption that I have a crush on Damon and now I have a crush on Stefan. Make up your mind Bonnie. Who do I really have a crush on?"

"Who said you can't have the hots for both?"

"Fine you got me. I do like both of them but Stefan is more age appropriate."

Bonnie rolled her eyes

"But Damon seems so…..hot, but it still wasn't cool what he said to you."

"Yeah. He could be a major jerk sometimes"

"Are you going to have your aunt Jenna fire him?"

"No. He's too good to fire and it would be a waste of good talent."

"Bummer. I'm going to order you want something?"

"Cheese bread with extra chees."

"Coming right up."

Elena waited with Bonnie for the pizza to arrive, but all she could think about was that kiss. She had to find a way to shorten her lessons with Damon. If she didn't she didn't want to think what would happen.


	12. Chapter 12

I would first like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who was so understanding when it came to my time schedule and I hope you continue to possible but I'm trying not to rush anything so I can give you guys a really good story to read. I also want to thank everyone who has read this story I never expected it to be as popular as it was so thanks again for making it happen and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 12

At lunch with the help of her two best friends, Elena managed to locate Stefan at lunch. It was time to put part one of her plan in motion if he agreed to what she was suggesting. She took a deep breath and walked up to the table where Stefan sat with none other than Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. Along with that clone of hers April. Well this should be entertaining for them to watch.

"Hey Elena, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course you would see me here. I go to school here remember."

"To be fair Elena not many people here know who you are exactly." April said

Rebekah joined in with the laughter but Stefan and Klaus ignored them both.

"I know that you go here. It's just that I thought you would never be here talking to me."

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"I need help with this whole maid of honor thing and I heard you're the best man in the wedding also."

"Yes I'm fully aware of this. Are you suggesting we work together to make this a pretty amazing wedding?"

"Yes. If you don't mind that is. I mean it's obvious that Penny doesn't like me and I could already tell that she adores you."

"Is it me or is this conversation turning into the most awkward conversation ever?" Rebekah said making April snicker.

Elena ignored both of them and turned her attention back to Stefan waiting to hear his answer.

"I'll work on Penny if that would help you."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me go over some last minute details for the wedding tonight."

"You mean like a date of sorts."

Elena bit her lip as Rebekah and April help their laughter together. Klaus had seemed to stay out of this conversation all together. Maybe she was finally seeing why Caroline had liked Klaus so much. But right now she had other things to focus on.

"If you count planning my Uncle John's wedding a date than I guess it kind of is."

"Okay. I'm in. What time did you want to meet and where?"

"My Uncle John's house at six. I mean I still can't believe Isobel told me this late. I mean the wedding is in two days and we still have the rehersal for the wedding tomorrow. Not to mention her bachelorette party later tonight at 8 and don't even get me started on working on the seating arrangements for that."

"Well that's Isobel for you, but it's a small ceremony so you shouldn't have much to worry about. Isobel has already taken care of a lot of details."

"well that's a huge relief, because if I had to do all this in two days it would drive me crazy and the wedding would be ruined."

"I agree."

"So I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight Elena."

Elena was heading back to her table when a voice called her name. She turned around and saw Klaus heading towards her. What did he want?

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Alright."

"well you see I have this thing for one of your friends and I would like to ask her out but I need a good way to do it. I figured her favorite flowers and a big show of it will do."

"Well that sounds exactly like Caroline. Her favorite flowers are carnations in case you are wondering and I think she would be greatly appreciate if you threw in a few ideas of your own."

"Thanks for the help Elena."

"Don't mention it."

Elena returned to her table glad that neither Bonnie nor Caroline had said anything about Stefan and what she was doing with him or her conversation that had just happened with Klaus. Now that faze one was completed she needed both Caroline and Bonnie's help for the next part.

"We should work together with Rebekah and April after practice. I still can't get that routine down and I'm already walking on thin ice with Mrs. Lockwood."

"I thought you hated Rebekah and April." Caroline said lifting an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I do, but I don't want to fall at the pep rally next Friday and embarrass myself in front of the whole entire school."

"is that all, because their sessions last until five . which will give you just enough time to shower and change before your date with Stefan." Bonnie said.

"How did you know that?"

"We have excellent ears." Caroline chipped in

Elena ignored them and continued with her explanation.

"Yeah I should probably cancel my art lesson with Damon today. I'm sure he'll understand. Better yet I better cancel the next three because of how busy I'll be."

"Is this what all these plans are really about? I mean I would much rather see my hot ass art teacher who I have a crush on than work on a routine with two nasty ass bitches who try to make our day miserable with every chance they get, but that's just my opinion." Bonnie said giving Elena one of her pointed looks.

"Why would you even think that? I just want my life back on track that's all . I mean I haven't been on a date in six months and I really do need to improve no matter how much Rebekah and April make my life a living hell."

Elena texted her Aunt Jenna the details pressing that she would resume her art lessons after the wedding was over. For a couple of days she just wanted to be a normal girl with a normal crush on a person who wasn't her art teacher.

"So do you like this Stefan guy?" Caroline asked

"He's okay I guess. I just need his help that's all and if something blossoms from it than who am I to complain."

"Well I'm glad you're putting yourself back out there" Bonnie said with a slight smile.

"Me too"

If only Caroline and Bonnie knew how much she was really putting herself out there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elena paced the floor of her bedroom about a thousand times before she heard the doorbell to her father's house ring. Stefan had finally arrived and after the practice that had kicked her ass she was actually looking forward to doing something besides cheerleading for an hour or so.

"Elena! Stefan is here to see you!" Isobel said

A couple of minutes later Stefan had entered her room with a smile on his face.

"Ready to get to work partner?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for this wedding."

They sat down on her bed and she pulled out the arrangements that she had pulled together for the wedding. They had actually went through everything when Isobel knocked on the door telling Elena that I was almost time for her bachelorette party and it would be a good idea to get ready. Elena had nodded but groaned when Isobel had left.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked curious

"I need help picking out a dress for this event."

"Alright show me your choices."

"Elena pulled out her top three choices and Stefan smile. I would go with the short cheetah print one with those red heels they would look great on you especially with those red high lights in your hair."

"Thanks for helping but I think you should get going before Isobel gets too impatient with me."

Stefan laughed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek making her eyes grow wide.

"I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal dinner."

Before Elena could formulate any words Stefan was gone and she picked up the dress to get ready for the bachelorette party.

*************************************************************************************After Elena had finished getting dressed, She had joined Isobel and he friends in the limo that she had purchased for the occasion. It was a first for Elena and she had to say that she appreciated the perks of being maid of honor.

"Elena there are a few people that I want you to meet before the night proceeds."

"Okay."

"Well we have my best friend Marcel and your aunt Katherine."

Elena got a good look at Katherine and to say the family resemblance was there would have been an understatement. Elena and Katherine looked exactly alike. But Elena felt as if she had meet Katherine before. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do I know you from somewhere" Elena asked Katherine curiously

"You might know my husband he teaches at your school I believe."

"oh what's his name?"

"Alaric, Alaric Saltzman."

Holy shit

The rest of the night Elena tried super hard not to get in Katherine's way. It was hard to look at a woman when you knew her husband was cheating on her. especially if it was with your aunt who was the culprit.

After the bachelorette party they retired back to the house where Elena stripped out of her dress. It had been a very stressful night but hopefully the next two days would be better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Elena went down the stairs to see Isobel on the phone.

"That's fine Jenna of course you can invite a few people so Elena will be more comfortable. After all she is a teenager and I don't know a lot of them so that will be fine. Alright Jenna I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Isobel hung up the phone and smiled at Elena.

"Oh Elena there you are we need to go over those seating arrangements again. It turns out your aunt is bringing more people than I suspected."

Elena grabbed the notebook from where she had stored it and took out a pen to change the seating chart.

"Who all is invited?"

"Well your brother Jeremy is coming along with your aunt so I figured we could put him with your friend Bonnie and Caroline can sit next to Bonnie. Also your aunt has invited your art teacher Damon so he'll be sitting next to your aunt Jenna."

"Wait. She invited Damon."

"Yes. She said she felt bad for wasting his time this week and the wedding was a way to make it up to him. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Of course not." Elena said even though her insides were screaming at her.

How could Aunt Jenna invite Damon? Wasn't it bad enough that she had to be in the same room with Jenna, Alaric, and Katherine? Now she had to throw her own sexual tension into the mix. But she couldn't tell Isobel that. She had to put on a brave face for the Wedding and suck it up. At least she had Caroline and Bonnie to help her through this. They wouldn't let anything that bad happen to her. So she would put a smile on through this whole thing and pretend to be a normal teenager at her biological parents wedding. This was going to be fun.

When the time of the rehearsal dinner came around Elena put the finishing touches on her makeup and went to her closet to grab the dress that Isobel had bought her for this occasion. It turned out that Isobel actually had style of her own. Elena's dress was a little black dress with a beige bow and beige colored heels with a white blazer. It looked pretty awesome Elena had to admit especially with the earrings Isobel had gave her to go along with it. After she had got dressed, Elena went to go join everyone downstairs where everyone in the wedding party had gathered including Damon. Could she not catch a break. Elena decided to go up to him first and pulled him away from the girl who he had been talking to. Elena remembered that her name was Hayley but right now she couldn't care less she had to talk to Damon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with your Aunt Jenna."

"Well I don't need you here right now especially after what happened with us the other night."

A sly smile crossed Damon's lips as he moved in close to Elena pushing her to the wall beside her. He ran a finger down her chest making her breath heavy as he looked back up to her.

"What exactly happened the other night Elena? My memory is kind of foggy at the moment. I think I need something to help jog my memory."

Before Elena knew it his lips were brushing against hers. She was glad that no one could see them but she had to stop it before it went too far. She was at her biological parents wedding after all. She pulled away, her breath slightly heavy . She had to think of something to say before he kissed her again.

"Damon please don't. I'm at my father's wedding rehearsal and I don't want to make a scene."

"Fair enough. Perhaps we could continue this some other time."

"I doubt what happened between us is going to happen again Damon. The kiss was a mistake nothing more."

Before Elena could walk away, Damon pulled her back into another brief passionate kiss. God, what this man could do to her.

"That kiss wasn't a mistake and you know it."

Then Damon walked back to the party leaving her speechless with the kiss still burning on her lips.

After she had finally recovered from what her and Damon had just did Elena went back into the house where she had saw Stefan talking with Hayley. They seemed to be getting along great, but she had to talk to him. She went over to where he was standing and caught his attention.

"Hello Elena. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too Stefan. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Hayley."

"See you around Stefan."

"So why did you pull me out of a conversation?"

"I just wanted someone my own age to talk to I guess."

"Well you've come to the right place than."

Elena nodded as she made small talk with Stefan for a good hour. Damon had been in sight the whole time but at least he didn't bother her which made her concerned about what he would try next. When everyone was seated, Elena took her seat by Isobel and John listening to speeches that everyone had come up with. All in all it had been a pretty good night. Now all she needed to do was get through tomorrow okay and everything would be alright. Please God let it be alright. She thought at she looked at Damon with lustful eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elena's POV

Elena woke up the next morning thinking one thing.'My biological parents are getting married today'.

She groaned gathering her stuff from her closet. She was at her dad's house to make things easier for Isobel. She went into the room where Isobel's mother was doing her hair. Apparently she had a lot of new family to meet today. A family she had been robbed of for 17 years of her life.

"Oh, Elena there you are. You might as well take a seat this may take a while."

"Where's Penny."

"She's with-"

"We're here." A familiar voice shouted.

"Aunt Jenna. You're here!" Elena shouted excited to see Jenna . Jenna held Penny in her arms and smiled at Elena.

"Hello Elena. It's good to finally see you after a couple of days away."

"Well I'm glad to finally see you."

Jenna smiled and turned her attention to Isobel.

"Penny is all ready for her mommy's wedding." She smiled showing Penny off.

Penny did look pretty cute in her red dress with a red rose in her hair. She also wore white pantyhouse with little red shoes. Her hair was curled in ringlets that looked amazing on her.

"Alright now that Penny is done it's Elena's turn to get ready. Are you ready Elena?" Isobel said smiling.

Elena nodded while Jenna sat Penny down on a nearby chair to work on Elena. Elena and Jenna left Penny to Isobel so they could go somewhere private to work on Elena. She was sat down in a chair where Jenna did her makeup adding red lipstick for dramatic effect. Then Jenna curled her hair how they had curled Penny's but instead of just leaving it down she pulled it into a half up half down hair style that she knew Elena had always liked.

"Okay. Now that your hair and makeup is all done let's get you into that dress of yours."

Jenna helped Elena get undressed and put into the most beautiful dress Elena had ever worn. It was a red floor length gown with a silver trim at the top and the waist. Not to mention she had silver high heel that matched it.

"You're almost perfect I just need to add the finishing touches."

Jenna pulled out a box from her purse and handed it to Elena. Elena looked at the strange box intrigued to find out what was inside it. She gasped when she opened the box and saw what contexts was inside it. A silver necklace with a red heart laid in the box along with a ruby red braclet.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was your mother's. She wanted to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday, but I figured today would be a better occasion that way you have a little piece of your real mom beside you. Even though Isobel is finally claiming to be your mother we both know who your real mother was."

"Thank you Jenna. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said while pulling Jenna into a tight hug.

Jenna put the necklace and braclet on Elena and smiled. "Now you're perfect."

"Thank you Aunt Jenna."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now come on we have a wedding to attend."

When they went to the room, Isobel was finally getting dressed in her wedding dress that Elena hadn't seen. Isobel's dress was a princess style dress that was red and pink. Even though it was different, Elena had to admit Isobel was beautiful. When Isobel got a good look at Elena she smiled.

"Oh Elena. You look gorgeous." She said trying not to cry.

"You also look gorgeous Isobel."

"Thank you Elena. Now let's hurry up and get to that church. We have a wedding to crash."

After catching a ride with Jenna and Penny, they finally arrived at the church. The setting inside was beautiful as Elena looked at the church. It had red carpet with candles and pink roses. Elena met up with Stefan and smiled at how dashing he looked.

"You look stunning." He said

"Well you don't look too bad yourself."

The bride march started playing and Elena looped her arm around Stefan's. She saw the doors open and saw john standing there looking nervous. She wondered if her future husband would be nervous on their wedding day. She walked down the aisle parting ways with Stefan as they watched Isobel walk down the aisle with her father. John smiled when she got to him. She handed the boquette to Elena and turned her attention back to John. Elena smiled waiting for the wedding to start.

Damon's POV

Usually Damon wasn't one for attending weddings. He usually avoided them at all cost, but today was the only exception. Normally everyone's focus was on the bride, but Damon's attention was all on the maid of honor. Elena looked just as beautiful as the day he met her. If it wasn't inappropriate Damon would have took the maid of honor away and made out with her for hours, but instead he was sitting at a wedding with her Aunt Jenna, her two best friends Bonnie and Caroline, and her brother Jeremy as he watched a wedding between two people he knew absolutely nothing about. He looked at Jenna and saw that her attention was elsewhere. He followed her gaze to a man that was flirting with a woman who looked a lot like Elena, but slightly older. He wondered what that was about.

"Ah. Young love."

"If you could call it that." She said a little too bitter.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"He's cheating on his wife with me and yet he still acts that way with her."

"Sometimes things are more complicated than they seem."

"Yeah, because you know so much about not being with a person you want to be with."

"I can assure you Jenna that I know exactly what that feels like."

'"Okay. I'll bite. Who's the lucky girl?"

"That's a secret, but I will tell you a little piece of advice."

"Which is?"

"Tell him how you feel about him and if he acts like an ass dump him. There's more fish in the sea."

"You know. You should follow your own advice."

"Well there's a major difference between you and me Jenna."

"What's that?"

He looked straight at Elena and smiled.

"She's the only girl that I want"

Elena's POV

About thirty minutes later, John and Isobel were finally married. Elena clapped with the rest of the crowd finally accepting that she had a few new additions to her family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At the reception, Stefan had asked Elena to dance and she had accepted. She had been shocked that everyone had stuck around including Damon.

"Have I ever told you how stunning you look tonight?"

"Well I meant it. You're stunning Elena."

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question Elena?"

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know you barely know me, but I would really like to get to know you."

Elena reluctantly thought about it. Maybe this would be a good thing. She would finally have a boyfriend who was age appropriate.

"Yes."

Stefan smiled and hugged her. Elena should have been happy, but all she could think about while saying yes was Damon. And as if he were reading her mind. Damon had tapped on Stefan's shoulder and sent him one of his dazzling smiles.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Stefan gave Elena to Damon and she frowned at him. Why was he doing this?

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm dancing with my radiant art student."

"Don't play dumb with me Damon. Answer the question."

"I came to see you. I know you've been avoiding me ever since our kiss."

"It was wrong for me to kiss you Damon. It's never going to happen again. Do you understand me?"

"I could kiss you again and we could test this hypothesis of yours"

Before she could open her mouth, Damon picked up her necklace and inspected it.

"This is beautiful. Did Isobel give this to you?"

"No. It was my mothers."

Damon and Elena looked at each other not saying anything but knowing exactly what words to say. He dunked her down and pulled her back up so close that their lips were almost touching. She really wanted to kiss him but at the same time she knew she couldn't. Thankfully for her Caroline and Bonnie came up and intrupted what was happening between her and Damon.

"I can't believe we're here on valentines day ." Caroline complained.

Damon pulled away from Elena slightly annoyed by the interruption but he smiled at Caroline anyway.

"I'll leave you three to chat."

Damon left and Caroline and Bonnie gawked at her.

"What?" She said felling irritated.

"Who was that hottie?" Bonnie said putting a strand of hair in her mouth.

Before Elena could say anything her brother Jeremy tapped on Bonnie's shoulder and smiled.

"Hi Bonnie."

"What's up Jer?"

Elena looked at Bonnie and Jeremy confused. Since when did Bonnie refer to her brother as Jer?

"I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Bonnie took Jeremy's hand smiling.

"I would love too."

They moved to the dance floor, but unfortunately for Elena Caroline hadn't forgotten the previous conversation.

"So who was that?"

Dammit. Where was the boy who was going to take Caroline away so that she could forget this conversation. When no one came Elena sighed and continued the conversation.

"That was Damon Salvatore my art teacher."

"Hot damn. I need to really consider my extracurricular activities if they have art teachers that hot."

"What about Klaus?"

"True." Caroline sighed. "Did I tell you he sent me flowers today?"

"Oh. He did"

"Yes and they were my favorites too. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a hint of a smile.

Stefan decided to save her after that and pulled her into another dance. She had to admit he was a good dancer, but she had felt more when she had danced with Damon. Elena really wanted to try dating Stefan, but this was supposed to be simple. She was supposed to feel happy. But if that was the case. How come she wasn't?

As soon as the dance was over, Elena had split away from Stefan to get something to drink. Before she could make to the table, Isobel was calling all the 'single' ladies to catch the boquette. For shits and giggles Elena participated. Isobel smiled, turned her back to the crowd, and tossed the flowers into the air. Elena hadn't even been trying when the bouquette had smacked her straight in the face and landed in her arms. Well if there was a way to catch the damn thing Elena would have not suggested that. Elena grabbed the flowers and everyone clapped. She cleared her throat and retreated to a corner where she picked at the red petals.

"They'll die if you keep picking at their petals."

She turned around to see Damon standing there looking at her with those adoring eyes.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I'm leaving so I've come to say goodbye."

He inched closer until there was barely space between them.

"Damon-"

Damon shushed her and picked a rose out of her boquette placing it in her hair than moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he gently stroked her cheek until his thumb landed on her lips. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but to her surprise he stepped away and gave her arm a squeeze.

"I'll see you at your art lesson."

Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Well at least this wedding was something everyone would be talking about for a long time and something her heart would never forget.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elena took a long hard look at Damon's house wondering if this was the right thing to do. Damon had left her a note about having an art lesson at his house so Elena wouldn't have to make the extra effort from John's to Jenna's house. Whatever. She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. He opened it up and her eyes grew wide.

"Did I come at a bad time? Why are you in a robe?"

"It's part of our art lesson today. Now don't be shy come on in."

Elena stepped into the house reluctantly and saw an easel by Damon's couch. Where was this going?

"What's going on Damon? I don't have time for these games."

"It's all about our art lesson Elena and it's not a game I can assure you what were about to do is very real."

"Are you sure it's not about the kiss?"

"Let's not bring that up Elena. This is a professional art lesson not a personal one."

"But-"

"Not now."

Elena shrugged, threw her jacket off, and sat down by the easel ready to get started.

"What are we doing tonight?"

Damon took the robe off and stood there in just his underwear making Elena's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Today you are sketching with a real life model."

Elena gulped as Damon sat on the couch,

"Go ahead sketch me."

Elena got to work sketching Damon as best as she could without really looking at him. Damon seemed to have noticed and went to her observing the sketch with absolute focus.

"You've got the corridors all wrong and I doubt that I have that big of a nose. Come on Elena focus."

"I'm sorry I guess I was distracted."

A slight smile played over his lips as Elena spun around in her stool. Damon took her hand and placed it on his face.

"Touch me memorize the art in which you are creating."

She nodded and lightly touched everywhere on his body. Memorizing it like he had told her to. She lifted her head up her eyes meeting his as he smiled down at her.

"Damon-"

"Yes Elena."

"Kiss me again." She whispered.

He didn't need any more urging. As soon as the words were out, Damon's lips were on hers. To say the kiss had been great would have been a huge understatement. It was like magic. Elena's body was lifted off the stool and onto the couch that Damon had been sitting on. Memories of their first kiss filled Elena's mind. She found kind of ironic that they were now in the same position as before. Only this time she didn't stop Damon when he took her shirt off. He kissed inbetween her breast as she threaded her fingers through his hair holding him there.

"So beautiful." He murmured his eyes scanning her topless chest.

Damon pulled her bra strap down and kissed the bare skin there gently kissing along her neck.

"Do you want more?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Instead of taking her bra off he moved down to her stomach kissing everywhere he could.

She moaned. "Damon"

"You like that?"

"You know I do."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Elena suddenly sat up.

"Uh I think maybe we shouldn't"

"If you insist."

He laid her back down on the couch.

"That still doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"I-I can't" she said

"It won't be anything different Elena. Just what we've been doing."

She pushed herself up. She couldn't do this.

"I have a boyfriend."

Damon's eyes widened then softened lightly tracing her shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

"It won't matter when you tire of him."

"How could you even say that?"

"Because he has something that I want."

"And what's that?"

"You."

He kissed her again, but she shoved him away pulling her shirt back on. What the hell was she doing? This was not part of the plan.

"I'm sorry Damon. I can't do this. I-I need to go."

Before Damon could answer she was out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elena sat up in her bed trying but mostly failing to get Damon and yesterday out of her head. Today had been like that too. There was no kissing between her and Damon just a room filled with so much sexual tension that you could cut it with a knife. She was now back at her father's house. She hoped that spending time with Stefan and her second family would help some. She climbed off her bed and opened the door just as Stefan was about to knock on it.

"Hey." She said surprised to see him there.

"Hey" he smiled.

Ever since her and Stefan had gotten together things had been awkward for them. They still hadn't had their first kiss yet and strangely Elena had been okay with that.

"Uh. Isobel told me to tell you that dinner was ready."

She nodded. "Thanks I'll be down in a second."

He nodded and she shut the door grabbing her comb and brushing it over her brown hair to get the tangles out. She straightened her shirt and double checked her makeup. Perfect. She went downstairs to see Isobel setting up the table. Her baby bump was now showing.

"Oh Elena have a seat."

Elena nodded and sat in a chair that wasn't occupied.

"What's for dinner?" Elena asked.

"Chicken and pasta."

"Sounds good"

Isobel laughed. "I hope it's good."

Stefan took Elena's hand and sent her a smile. She smiled back. Her father came down the stairs and kissed Isobel on the cheek. She giggled and they sat down. Penny had obviously been taking a nap.

"so Elena, how would you like a permanent room here?"

"I thought I already had one."

"What your father is trying to say is why don't you just move in with us. Your school is closer and so is your art teacher. It would be a win win for everyone. "Isobel said.

"Except my Aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy. Thanks for the offer John, but I think I'll stick with them at least for now."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Elena ate the rest of her meal in silence closing the subject. After dinner Stefan took her upstairs to the basement.

"Wow. I never took you for a basement person."

"I guess you can say that I am a basement person."

"Very mysterious, Stefan."

"Elena. There's something I've wanted to do since the moment I saw you."

"What's that?"

Before she knew it, he kissed her. It was an okay kiss but she wasn't into it like she was when she was with Damon. Shit. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about that when she was kissing another guy. Stefan pulled away smiling.

"You're the best."

He pulled her into a hug , but she didn't feel like the best. Anything but. She felt like the worst.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elena and Stefan held hands as Stefan walked Elena to Damon's house. Today had been an out of the ordinary day and she felt as if it was going to get weirder. It had all started at lunch when people were staring at Elena and Stefan, including Rebekah and April. Elena politely ignored them and sat at the lunch table with Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, and Jeremy. Well that was surprising. Jeremy usually never wanted to sit with his older sister.

"Hi guys."

Everyone said "Hi" as they sat down. Both of the couples at the table seemed to be holding hands also. She was okay with Klaus and Caroline dating, but she wasn't so sure how she felt about Bonnie dating her little brother. She hadn't even know that they had an interest in each other, but it was what it was and she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Stefan's had on hers had snapped her back into the present and she smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I would love to meet this art teacher of yours."

"I'm sure. I'll see you later okay."

He kissed her and she walked up the stairs knocking on Damon's door. He answered it thankfully fully clothed this time. He smiled from ear to ear, pulled her in, slammed her into the wall, and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. Elena responded to his kiss, but she had to do this no matter how much it hurt. He broke away breathless.

"God I missed you." He whispered stroking her hair.

"we need to talk."

She sat down on his couch and he sat next to her touching her thigh. This would be harder than she thought.

"Damon we can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?"

"This. We can't keep fooling around. I'm with Stefan now and you have to respect that. You have to stop this."

Suddenly she was jerked into him. Her breath grew heavy.

"Damon please let me go."

"No you listen Elena. Do you really think that little boy will make you feel anything? Do you think he'll make you feel the way I make you feel?"

Damon unbuttoned the top button of her shirt touching the skin there in hopes of distracting her, but it wouldn't work, not this time.

"I have the right to decide that for myself Damon."

He unbuttoned another button. It was driving Elena crazy. Now she wished she had invited Stefan to come with her.

"At least let me tell you the reason that I think you two shouldn't be together."

Elena stayed silent. She might as well he was going to tell her anyway.

"He can't kiss you the way I can kiss you."

He kissed her throwing in some tongue for good measure to prove his point.

"He can't touch you like this."

Damon unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and pulled it off throwing it to the floor.

"He doesn't know you're favorite movie, I do. "

He pulled her bra strap down kissing her neck. She bit on her lip to surpass a moan that nearly escaped her mouth.

"Damon-"

"I'm not finished yet."

He slid the other bra strap off. Her bra was barely holding on by a thread. Damon undid the front clasp and the Elena was standing next to him half naked. Exposed. She pressed her arms against her chest as he took in the sight of her half naked body. Then he kissed her. It was short and sweet, but held all the hotness in the world. Damon pulled away brushing her hair back from her face like he usually did.

"He doesn't love you like I love you."

This time it was Elena who kissed him. Somehow they ended up in his room on his bed. He laid her down on his bed playing with her hair and spreading it out on his pillow.

"Now that's a beautiful picture."

He leaned his head down and their lips met merging together as if they were one. Her breath hitched up as he moved onto her breast sucking it gently. She moaned and felt his hand move to her underwear, but she didn't stop him when he pulled them off. He broke his lips away and slid them the rest of the way off tossing them to the floor.

"Absolutely stunning." He breathed.

"I think you're wearing too much." She said breathless.

She ripped his shirt off buttons flying everywhere. Damon tossed his shirt to the floor and moved down to his pants. She stopped his hands.

"Can I-Can I do that part?" She asked shyly.

Damon nodded as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and he kicked them off. Their breath grew heavy as he kissed her chest going back to working on her boobs. She moaned wanting more. Elena dragged him up by his hair and kissed him again eager this time.

"More." She demanded.

Damon nodded and kissed all the way down her stomach spreading her legs just the slightest bit. She wondered what he was doing until he suddenly went down on her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back hit the sheets. It felt so good unlike anything she had ever felt before. No wonder people loved sex so much. Oral sex was amazing enough. As he worked on bringing her to her orgasm, Elena heard her phone buzz indicating she had an incoming call. Damon's tongue probed deeper and she cried out trying to reach for her phone on the counter to silence it. Her moans escalated as he kept going. Elena had long since forgotten the buzzing phone then when he was finally finished , Elena checked her caller ID. Her stomach dropped when she found out that it was Stefan who called. Damon brushed her hair from her face kissing her shoulder. They didn't go as far as having actual sex, but she still had had oral sex with Damon which meant she had cheated on Stefan. Stefan who hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"What's on your mind?" Damon whispered kissing her shoulder.

"I cheated on my boyfriend. I'm a cheater."

"It will be alright Elena."

"No it won't be when Stefan figures out I've been cheating on him and with you no less."

"Then don't tell him. What's done is done Elena. You can't undo what we did in this bed today."

"you know what's the worst part of this."

"What?"

"I would do it again. If I could turn back time knowing what I know I would still do it again."

Damon smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Because you love me." He said

Elena looked at him.

"I don't want to feel the way I feel about you."

Suddenly Damon sat up. Furry erupted his features.

"Then what are you even doing here, Elena?"

"Damon-"

"Just-Just go."

Elena got dressed then with one last glance at Damon she left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Elena, we need to talk." Her Aunt Jenna said.

Elena shut her sketchbook and waited for her Aunt Jenna to sit down. When she finally did, Elena straightened up.

"What's up?"

"What are your plans for spring break?"

"I want to spend time at dad's if that's okay with you."

"It's fine."

"What else is this about Jenna?"

"Well this might be an awkward subject, but your mother would want me to talk to you about it, but are you and Stefan being safe?"

Elena laughed until she saw the look on Jenna's face. She was being utterly serious.

"Oh. You were serious. Jenna were not doing anything like that."

Now if Jenna had brought up Damon that would have been a different story entirely.

"That's a relief, but I still want you to be safe."

"Where is this going Jenna?"

"I want you to be safe Elena so I made an appointment at the local health office so you can be put on birth control."

"You don't have to do this Jenna-"

"I want you to be safe Elena and so would your mom if she was here."

"Thank you Jenna. Can you actually do me another favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Can you make my art lessons at dad's house next week?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks again Aunt Jenna."

Jenna hugged her.

"Anything for you Elena."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elena giggled as her back hit the bed. Stefan placed a kiss on her lips and she tried to get into it. She was getting good at the pretending part. Stefan pulled away as Elena covered herself with a blanket staring at him. He took one of her hands and smiled.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Before Elena could say anything she heard the voice.

"An art lesson with me."

Elena sprung out of the bed and looked at Damon. He was casually leaning against the door frame looking at her and Stefan.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked walking towards him as if there was a magnetic pull between them.

Stefan had gotten out of the bed and was now beside her.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later."

Stefan kissed her and nodded at Damon before he left shutting the door behind him. Elena sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Charming boy." Damon said rolling his eyes

"Don't talk about him like that Damon."

Damon kneeled on the floor next to her and stroked her face.

'"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Stefan is my boyfriend. Not you."

"You could have us both if you wanted."

"I don't want you back."

"Are you sure about that?"

Before she could stop him, Damon's lips were on hers as they fell back onto the bed. She pulled Damon closer as his hands traced her body. He pulled her shirt up kissing her stomach and unbuttoning her pants traveling down. The door opened and Elena flew to the floor as Damon stood up. Thankfully the bed was covering her so she could quickly button her pants and pretend like she was looking for something.

"Have you found that box of paint yet Elena?" Damon asked

He sounded really calm for a person who had almost been caught probably because he had nothing to lose.

"Sorry. I forgot my phone. Do you need any help Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Uh no. I'm good. I actually think I left them at Jenna's house."

Elena stood up and smiled hoping she didn't look guilty. Apparently not because Stefan said nothing and kissed her goodbye as soon as he located his phone. Damon sighed and gestured to the easel.

"Let's get to work."

Elena nodded glad that she wouldn't have to worry about them picking up where they left off. The mood was ruined and for that she was grateful. At least she hoped she was.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and I would also like to explain that these next few chapters are going to be short because they're skipping a little bit ahead in a time line matter, but in the end the chapters will be longer. I at least have seven chapters left to write and then The Art of Deception will be a completed story and I'll be working on 4 other stories. One of them is Dance in the moonlight which is a Enzo and Caroline fanfiction from Vampire Diaries. My second story is two strangers passing in the night which is a Kurt and Blaine fanfiction from Glee. My third one is the heart wants what it wants which will be an Aria and Ezra fanfiction. And for my final project it's going to be a crossover story about pretty little liars and the Vampire diaries called In the dark of the night. So don't worry this isn't my last story and I'll probably be writing more after these top five ones are finished. I just hope there still hits like this one was and I hope that everyone loves them. Now I present to you chapter 22 of the art of deception.

Chapter 22

Elena sat on her bed in the dark feeling as confused as ever. She shuffled her feet as Bonnie entered her room. Even though she was still mad at Bonnie for not telling her about the Jeremy thing, she really needed one of her best friends right now.

"Okay, I'm here. What's up with you?"

"You might want to sit down for this one. This might be news that will come as a shock to you."

"Elena you're scarring me. What's wrong?"

"I'm cheating on Stefan."

"What? With who?"

"Please don't freak out, but it's with my own art teacher Damon. I've been cheating on Stefan with Damon ever since we got together."

"Elena that's horrible."

"I know. I know it's wrong, but I just can't help myself when I'm around him. It's like he came into my life and was like this big beautiful hurricane. One I couldn't avoid, One that threatened to consume me and did."

"You want to know my honest opinion."

"More than anything."

"You should follow your heart."

Elena blinked and sat up.

"I think I know what to do, but it won't be easy."

"Love never is."

Elena nodded as Bonnie gave her a hug.

When Bonnie left, Elena went to Damon's house ready to end this once and for all. She knocked on the door and Damon opened it shirtless. He smiled and kissed Elena pulling her in. She sighed and went to go sit down on his bed. He entered the room a short while later confusion written on his face.

"What's up Elena?"

"I can't do this anymore Damon."

"Do what anymore?"

"I can't keep cheating on Stefan with you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm officially quitting our art lessons."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to work on my relationship with Stefan and concentrate on school so I can graduate in May. You know what normal teenaged girls do."

"You're not a normal teenager Elena. You never were."

"Damon-"

His lips latched onto hers and despite what she had said earlier she just couldn't say no to him. He pulled away looking into her eyes.

"You can't deny this Elena. You can't deny what's happening between us. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Elena exhaled and placed her mouth on his. He pulled her to him so she was straddling him. He kissed her back with as much passion as a small fire growing bigger and bigger until it threatened to engulf her in flames. His hands worked towards the edges of her shirt and they broke the kiss so he could take her shirt and bra off. His mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked. She moaned throwing her head back so he could gain better access. Elena felt him unbuttoning her pants and lifted herself up so he could get rid of them. Damon got rid of his pants so that he was just in his underwear. Soon they were naked kissing and touching every place they could. She moaned as Damon did the thing he did best when she was done he pulled his head up.

"Say yes Elena say yes."

That's when something inside her snapped back into place and she pushed him away. He sat up concerned. She breathed in and out.

"No! I won't! I won't cheat on him like that!"

She put on her clothes as Damon tried to stop her.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

She ran out of his house to the nearest place she could her father's. She collapsed on the stairs and cried. Why couldn't she do the most simplest thing without screwing up? A hand touched her shoulder and she inhaled. Stefan stood there and got down giving her a hug. She cried into him. Stefan didn't deserve this.

"Gosh Elena. I think everytime I see you I fall more in love."

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was the time of the year that ever senior had always waited for. No it wasn't graduation that was still a month away. No she was talking about prom. And today she was at the mall trying to find the perfect dress for the occasion. Elena pondered through the racks of dresses not finding anything special that would satisfy her wants. Caroline sat there holding out the green prom dress she had bought for prom and was now reading a magazine to pass the time as Elena decided.

"Elena" she whined. "Just pick something already. They all look great on you."

"It's not about a dress that looks good on me Caroline. I need the perfect one."

"Hey girls. Are you ready to go?" Aunt Jenna asked entering the store.

"We would be if Elena would pick something."

"I just want the dress to be perfect. I don't think it's too much to ask."

"I think I have an idea"

Elena looked around her parent's bedroom as Jenna dragged a dress from the closet.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"This was your mother's prom dress when she was your age. I know how much sentimental things mean to you and I know your mom would be grateful if her daughter wore this dress."

Elena sat on the bed as she resisted the urge to cry.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"I just wish that she was here. She died before she could see me go to prom. She'll never see me graduate or get married or have kids. It's just not fair."

"Sometimes it's hard Elena, but trust me it will get better eventually."

Jenna hugged Elena and she smiled.

""Now. Are you ready to see that dress?"

"I'm defiantly ready to see it."

Elena smiled as she came out of the bathroom and saw her mother's dress. It was absolutely amazing. The dress was a deep purple and it shimmered everywhere. Silver was on the sides and a silver pendent hung between the breast. The dress was absolutely perfect. She could even wear the heel that she wore to Isobel's wedding. She hugged Jenna. It was absolute perfection.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Stefan stroked Elena's hair as he held a piece of paper between two fingers. She grabbed the note and smiled at him.

"What's this?"

"Go ahead and open it."

She opened the paper up and read it.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

She smiled and kissed him.

"Of course I will."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"I think we should go with everyone. I mean Bonnie is going with Jeremy and Caroline is going with Klaus, so it would be a good idea. We could save gas and what not."

"Hmm. That would be fun but I'm going to warn you now Rebekah might come with us and she's bringing Matt with her."

"Matt? As in Matt Donavan."

"I guess she just couldn't stay away from him despite her friend April having a huge crush on Matt."

Elena laughed and Stefan kissed her.

"You really think this will be fun."

He kissed her again.

"With you I know it will be."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elena threw her bag down in her room and sighed. It had been a long and tiring day. Cheerleading practice had just ended and Stefan was too busy to come over and hang out with her. Elena sighed and removed her ponytail letting the brown strands of hair cascade down her shoulders. She brushed out her hair as she looked at her canvas. She closed her eyes and started drawing. Suddenly a dreamlike scene played before her eyes. Damon stood next to her as she pulled at her cheerleading uniform pulling it down. It was a bit tempting.

"You look miserable in that outfit. Why don't you just quit?"

"I can't. You know I'm not a quitter."

"You can't quit or you won't quit."

"Stop questioning me."

"I'm just stating that quitting is what you do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you quit on your art lessons, you quit on us. Why not quit on something you clearly hate?"

"I didn't quit on us."

"You're right. You didn't quit on us. You just ran away."

"Please. Don't say that Damon. You know why I had to do it I just can't see why you can't just let it go."

"Why? It's the truth and you know it. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

Then Damon disappeared and Stefan took his place. A look of disappointment crossed his features.

"You love him more than you love me don't you?"

"Stefan you know that's not true."

"Please Elena just quit lying to yourself and quit lying to us."

"I love you too Stefan."

"But not as much as you love him."

Elena coughed and opened her eyes making the visions go away. She noticed the drawing in front of her . Damon and Stefan were tied together as one in the portrait. She couldn't believe her eyes and tore the paper from the easel. What the hell was wrong with her?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elena sighed as Jenna touched up the last curl in her hair. Elena straightened her dress as Jenna placed the curling iron down.

"Thank you Jenna, It's perfect."

"It's not perfect quite yet." Jenna said "I'll be right back."

Elena nodded and went to her imagination. Damon was standing behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"Why can't I love him like I love you?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I got it!"

Jenna's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as Jenna placed a purple necklace on her neck. It matched her dress perfectly.

"There. Now you're perfect."

Elena smiled as the doorbell to her house rang.

"That must be Stefan." She said.

"Have fun tonight baby and don't forget to come back tomorrow morning."

"I will Aunt Jenna."

Elena was escorted downstairs by Jenna and she smiled at Stefan. He held out his hand and she took it.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

She waved goodbye to Jenna and left with Stefan ready to start her night.

Elena laughed at the joke that she had just heard as her, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Jeremy, Rebekah, and Matt entered the prom. The decorations were amazing and a lot of people looked happy to be there. She wished she was one of those people when she was dancing with Stefan. The only break she seemed to get was when they were announcing prom king and queen. Rebekah and Matt had won that battle and Stefan pulled her back onto the dance floor. She just couldn't get into it though. When the song ended , Elena excused herself to go get some punch only to be interrupted by Rebekah. She rolled her eyes. She didn't need this at the moment.

"What do you want Rebekah?"

"He's not the one for you."

"Excuse me."

"I know that Bonnie and your brother are good for each other just like Caroline and my brother seem to work, but I also know you aren't into Stefan as much as you say you are."

"Listen Rebekah-"

"No you listen. I don't give a shit who you're into Elena, but you should go to him. Go to him Elena before you end up losing both of them."

After Rebekah left Elena to think as she glanced at all the happy couples. Bonnie and Jeremy, Klaus and Caroline, and Rebekah and Matt. They really were perfect for each other. She sighed and went back to Stefan. Elena placed her head on Stefan's shoulder and breathed deep closing her eyes, but all she could think about was Damon. Damon. Holy shit. Rebekah was right. She needed to go with him. She needed to tell him how she felt. Before it was too late. She pulled her head off Stefan's shoulder as tears streaked down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm so sorry. I-I can't do this anymore."

"It's him isn't it?"

"How-How did you know?"

"I figured it out."

"I'm so sorry Stefan. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that-"

"You love him more."

She nodded crying.

"Hey the heart wants what it wants and you want what you want. You can't help it. You want my advice."

"Yes."

"Go to him. Go. It's okay. I'll be fine."

Elena pulled Stefan into a hug.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Go."

She nodded and ran out of the gym.

Rain poured on the streets of mystic falls as Elena ran to Damon's house. She had no clue why she was running there and in a dress no less. Finally she came to a stop and ran up the stairs knocking on Damon's door. He opened it wide eyed at the sight of Elena.

"Elena, What-"

"Can I come in?" Elena interrupted. " Please it's cold and wet out here."

Damon ran a thumb over her lips as rain poured over the two of them.

"Come in."

Elena nodded and followed Damon inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elena shivered as Damon threw a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said bringing the blanket closer.

"You're freezing. Let's get you out of this dress and into some warm clothes."

"No."

"Elena-"

"I just wanted to say a few things first."

Damon blinked in confusion.

"I broke up with Stefan."

"Elena I'm-"

"Please let me finish before you say anything."

Damon nodded, but it was clear he still wanted to say something.

"I-I had to leave him, because of the way I felt about you. I know that it might be too late for us and that I fucked up royally but I can't walk out that door without telling you how I feel about you, because I don't deserve you, but you deserve to know the truth. I owe you that much. And I'm not pressuring you into anything if you want me to go I'll go. I-I love you Damon. I do. I love you more than I've loved anyone else and that's why I had to leave him, because I just couldn't live a lie anymore."

Damon scooted closer to her closing the space between them.

"I love you too Elena and I don't want you to walk out that door. Ever."

"I'm-I'm not finished yet."

"Go on. You know you could tell me anything."

Elena went over to the laptop and found the song she was looking for.

"What are you doing?"

"When I was at prom, I thought of this one song. It's one of my favorites and while I was imagining it. I really wanted to dance to it, but it wasn't with Stefan. It was with you. It's called 'Can't take my Eyes off You."

"I know that song. It's by Lady Antebellum."

"Yes it is. I have one question to ask you Damon."

She played the song and smiled.

"Will you dance with me?"

Damon pulled her close as they swayed to the music. As the music played Elena thought that this moment was almost perfect. She just had one more thing she needed to make it perfect.

"Damon-"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Of course."

She leaned into his ear.

"Will you take me to your bed and show me what art is?"

Damon pulled back and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Are you-Are you sure?"

"Damon, I might not be sure about a lot of things in my life, but I am sure about this. I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kissed her. "Not in here."

She nodded as he led her to his bedroom. She sat on the bed feet underneath her as Damon unzipped the back of her dress one tooth at a time and placing gentle kisses down her back. She closed her eyes and pulled her dress off throwing it to the floor. He turned her head so that he could kiss her.

"So beautiful. So stunning. So mine." He whispered.

She kicked off her shoes as Damon turned her around to lay her down on the bed. Her breath hitched up as he kissed her neck placing her hands at the bottom of his shirt. Elena unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt so that his pants would fall. He kicked them off placing his hands on her face.

"Elena I don't have condoms."

"It's okay. Aunt Jenna put me on birth control."

"Okay."

Damon kissed her again and the rest of their clothes disappeared. Damon's breath was heavy as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not going to lie to you Elena. This will hurt, but I promise it will get better."

"Damon I need you."

Their lips met as he pushed her into the bed. Damon joined their bodies together and Elena winced. It did hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. Damon looked at her waiting for permission to continue. She nodded and he thrusted into her repeatedly until there was no more pain. Just love.

When they were finished Damon pulled Elena close. Their legs were tangled together and he was still inside her. She didn't want him to leave.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding a little breathless.

"My body is a little sore, but I heard that that would be expected."

"We can take a bath if you want. I'll get you some warm clothes and you could spend the night here."

"I would love that thank you."

Damon nodded carrying her into the bathroom as he drew a bath for them to take together Elena tried to relax her sore muscles. She didn't mind the aching though. If anything it was a reminder of what her and Damon had just done. They got in the bath and she smiled remembering every detail in full. She wouldn't have changed a thing. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her. Her eye lids felt heavy and she yawned. He got her out of the bathtub and helped her dress in one of his baggy t-shirts. He carried her back to bed and pulled the covers over her. Before he could leave, Elena caught his arm.

"Stay with me please."

He nodded getting underneath the covers and pulling her closer.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too."

She fell asleep that night with the biggest smile on her face.

Author's note: Alright guys I just wanted to let you know that there is only one more chapter left of The Art of Deception. I would like to thank everyone who has commented on this story, Favorited it, Followed it, and also made me one of their favorite authors on their list. It's been an amazing ride and I look forward to writing more. Like I said in a previous chapter I'll be working on other stories. Right now after I finish the Art of Deception I'll be focusing more on writing A Dance in the Moonlight and my crossover In the Dark of the Night which I have a feeling you pretty little liars and vampire diaries fans will enjoy. Also if you want to know the music I use for writing this of course lady antebellum is one. I also have songs from maroon 5, Sara barelies, and Ed sheran on my playlist and all these artist have helped me stay focus on this story. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and I hope you'll continue reading my stories.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

Jenna adjusted the veil of Elena's wedding dress and Elena couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. Today was the day that she was going to marry the man of her dreams in front of everyone she loved. She shivered in anticipation and took another look at her reflection in the mirror. Her wedding dress was a white strapless mermaid style wedding dress with a lace veil as the purple necklace Elena had worn the first time her and Damon had made love hung from her neck. That was her something old for this very special occasion. The rest her Aunt Jenna had taken care of. Let's just say that there was something blue underneath this dress and it wasn't her garter that was something burrowed from her mother. She smiled at the thought and took a deep breath. Every detail of the wedding was perfect down to the flower arrangements. Now all she had to do was get married to the man of her dreams. A cry from the other room had made her startled, but she knew exactly who it was from that cry of hers. Caroline entered the room a short while later in her blue bridesmaid dress holding a fussy phoebe in her arms.

"I'm sorry Elena. I know you're busy getting ready, but she wants her mommy and Aunt Caroline isn't doing anything for her apparently."

Elena held out her arms as Caroline passed Elena her and Damon's six month old daughter Phoebe. Who had been named after his sister. She had to admit to herself that Phoebe wasn't planned, but she wouldn't have traded her daughter for anything in this world. Just like Caroline wouldn't have traded her three year old son with Klaus. All the grief was worth it for Elena though despite all the whispers, stares, and wild rumors. She had forgotten all of those the first time Damon had held their daughter in his arms. She had had him wrapped around her finger since the moment she was born. Elena could already tell that Phoebe was going to be a daddy's girl. Phoebe's brown eyes closed as Elena swayed her to sleep and passed her to Jenna this time. Bonnie was also in the room and was cooing over the baby like so many people did. She had to admit that Damon and her did make a beautiful baby girl. The door opened as the wedding coordinator told them it was time. Elena took a deep breath and kissed Jenna on the cheek as Jenna rushed to the ceremony with a still sleeping Phoebe in her arms. Elena smiled as Bonnie and Caroline followed her outside. Her sister Penny started the ceremony as the flower girl as she walked with Caroline's son Seth. They both were really cute despite the age difference. Next up Caroline and Klaus stepped through the doors as they smiled to the audience she had to admit that a lot of her friends had gotten a happy ending as well and she smiled remembering every one of them as she walked down the aisle to her future husband. Caroline and Klaus had gotten married earlier in their twenties after they had made the shocking announcement that Caroline was pregnant with their son Seth. People had claimed it was a shot gun wedding and in a way it was, but Caroline and Klaus's marriage had prevailed and they were now happily married with a son named Seth who was just the cutest blonde haired baby blue eyed boy you ever met. He would be a real heartbreaker one day. Next she saw Bonnie and Jeremy go down the aisle. They were still trying to work out the long distance relationship thing, but Elena had no doubt that their relationship would prevail through the test of time. Next as she rolled down the aisle she saw a few familiar faces. After being dumped by none other than Rebekah, Matt had decided to move on to bigger and better things such as his supermodel girlfriend Nadia Petrova. Although Rebekah didn't dump Matt for no apparent reason as she turned her head she smiled at Rebekah and Stefan snuggling up closer to each other. After that night at prom Rebekah and Stefan had found out that they were more than mildly interested in each other and now after five years of dating they were finally engaged with a wedding set for June. As for the other part of her family she had smiled when she saw Isobel and John sitting together with their 6 year old daughter Providence. They were still happily married and Elena had even managed to repair her relationship with both of them despite not wanting anyone walking her down the aisle. She turned her head and smiled at her other family. Jenna and Alaric were sitting together and she smiled. She was glad that Alaric had finally came to his senses and dumped Katherine for her aunt Jenna. Although Katherine had been dumped she had found solace in the arms of another. None other than Mason Lockwood himself. She was happily married to him like Jenna was to Alaric. They had even become unlikely friends and shared brunch with each other every now and again. Then Elena's eyes met with the mans she had been searching for. Damon had a nervous but excited look on his face as he gave her the most breathtaking smile. She couldn't believe in a few short minutes she would be Mrs. Damon Salvatore. A dream that was finally about to become a reality. She turned to look at her daughter for a few brief seconds and did the most unbridely thing a girl could do. She broke away and took Phoebe from her Aunt Jenna's arms. It wouldn't be complete if they didn't have a part of them beside her. The priest sent her a small smile as he proceeded with the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore in holy matrimony. The couple has prepared their own vows and would like to say a few short words before I make the marriage official. Damon you will go first."

"Elena Gilbert never in a million years did I think we would be here. Today I am about to marry the woman of my dreams. From the first day that you had accidently taken your shirt off in front of me when I met to the first time I realized I loved you. There are tons of memories that I wouldn't give up for the world. Even the bad ones, because all they did was make me love you more. I love you Elena Gilbert and I can't wait until you, me, and Phoebe become a real honest to God family. I love you both."

Elena smiled.

"Damon Salvatore at first I was traumatized when I took my shirt off in front of you the first time we met, but what I didn't know is how my art teacher would soon become the love of my life. You taught me what true love is. True love is art. A passion that is so intense that no word could describe it. And I can't wait until we start our new lives together. I love you Damon Salvatore."

She looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"and I thank you for giving me the best two people in the world to be a family with."

Damon smiled as the priest told them it was now time to exchange rings. Elena handed Caroline the baby as Elena and Damon slipped the rings on each other fingers and smiled. This was it the moment they had all been waiting for.

"With the power invested in me. I know pronounce you man and wife."

Elena smiled as Damon gave her a passionate kiss and dipping her down while doing so. The audience clapped and she laughed as she came up.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore."

Elena laughed as Damon carried her through the threshold of their hotel room. Phoebe was spending the night with Jenna and Damon and Elena finally had enough time to themselves.

"I love you Mrs. Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too Mr. Damon Salvatore."

They kissed and expressed their passion for each other in more ways than one.

The end


End file.
